Moment in Time
by candyy
Summary: Friend or Foe...who can you trust, not your best friend now can you Piper?
1. Finn!

**Okay...this is my first Storm Hawks Story **

**In this story it's gonna be Piper's P.O.V...I find you can relate alot to stories that are in first person.**

**Anyhu..Enjoy!!!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

I was laid in my room aboard the convulsing Condor, we were in a storm heading to some unknown Terra to get some flight supplies. She had told Aerrow that they should've waited until the storm was over but he said it'd be better to go now knowing Finn and Junko who'd probably eat everything in sight.

I may seem confident and fearless when I'm with the rest of the team but inside I'm freaked out by storms. It's just that they're unpredictable and anything can happen, I can clearly remember when we went on a mission to retrieve a map but because of the force of the wind and the storm it got knocked from my hands and when I turned back to get it I got swept away but unfortunately and fortunately Cyclonis saved me but it all went downhill from then, just when I thought I'd found another friend with the same interests. Sighing I got up and went through the door to join the others in the main room.

"Hey Piper, what's up?" My captain asked approaching me.

"Nothing" I smiled slowly.

"Good, glad to know" He said patting me on the shoulder.

"Where's Finn and Junko?" I asked not hearing them or seeing them either.

"Now you mention it I haven't seen them in a while." Aerrow stated going around me probably in search of the two trouble makers.

"On that note I'll come with you" I said following him.

For a few seconds Aerrow and I walked in silence, occasionally stopping to look into a room.

"So what were you doing in your room?" Aerrow asked.

"Getting personal are we?" I replied.

"No it's just that, erm, you were in your room for a while, that's all" He responded stuttering a little.

"It's okay, I was just taking a little rest" I said. "So what'd you think they're up to?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be looking for them" Aerrow answered.

Now we've been searched for them for the past 5minutes and we've had no sign of them.

"Where can they be?" Aerrow groaned annoyed.

"We didn't check in their rooms" I piped up.

"Well, that would be the last place they'd be"

"It doesn't hurt to be sure" I smiled as Aerrow looked at me agitatedly.

"Fine" With that we went back to Finn's room which had a 'Keep Out' sign on the door.

"Finn?" I called as I opened the door slowly and silently. "Junko?" I walked fully into the room which was dark while Aerrow followed behind.

"Guys, you in here?" He called.

"Come on, this is no j..." I didn't finish my sentence when I felt a cold liquid being thrown on me and was airborne for a few seconds before I was set down on my foot. I was drenched by a bucket of ice cold water and Junko threw me in the air.

"You should have seen your face Piper" Finn laughed hysterically. "That was classic"

"Finn! Junko!" I growled annoyed. "You're gonna be sorry"

"As if?" He laughed standing behind Junko.

"Come on Piper, ignore them" Aerrow acknowledged leading me out of the room. "You don't want to be getting ill"

"Hmph" I sighed stubbornly.

"Piper it's easy to become ill when it's already chilly and wet outside, so just go. We can't navigate the Condor properly if you're sick" He related.

"Fine but I have nothing to say to Finn or Junko" I said leaving him to go to my room. I changed out of my wet clothes and into some dry ones and laid in my bed again, I didn't feel like going back out to the Condor so I decided to at least catch some sleep. _'I don't think the Cyclonians are that stupid to come in the middle of a storm but then again they would.' _I though sighing and reluctantly throwing my legs over the edge of the bed. I silently made my way over to the bridge where Stork was at the wheel, Aerrow was stood behind him, Radarr was lying on the couch at the back while Finn and Junko were sat playing cards and surprisingly when I entered they didn't dare look at me once, Junko and Finn that is. To make myself known to the two I gave a little _'Hmph' _

"Uh, hi Piper" Junko stated not reaching my gaze.

"Hello Junko" I replied stiffly, Finn still hadn't looked at me but he was agitated about something because his leg was twitching in a nervous manner. Satisfied to see they were quaking in their boots I moved over to Stork and Aerrow to see where they were headed.

"So where are we headed?" I asked takingmy stance next to the Sky Knight.

"Well I was thinking maybe Terra Nimbus" Aerrow replied.

"Aerrow, you know that it's in Cyclonian control" I retorted.

"Yeah, I know Piper but we need to make a stop." Aerrow stated calmly.

"Fine but you better know what you're doing" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't I always know what I'm doing?" He smiled.

"No" I responded exiting the front deck. The storm was ceasing and I decided to stand out on deck for a while, the scent of rain soothes me and I just let go. I stood on the wet deck and sighed, this week my mind have been occupied with Aerrow alot, well not a lot just whatever I think about sometimes relate to him. Like now.

"Aerrow, you can be an idiot sometime" I grumbled to myself looking out into the clouded wastelands.

"I know but that's why I'm Aerrow, right?" He asked stepping out from behind me.

"Yeah I guess" I stated as I tried to prevent a sneeze but it came out anyway. "Achoo!"

"See now you've got a cold" Aerrow confirmed knowingly.

"I don't see how it can be a cold when I only sn...." I stopped in mid-sentence as I sneezed again.

"You were saying?" He grinned. "Come on let's go inside"

"Fine" I sniffed rubbing my nose.

"By the way, I've got a surprise for you" Aerrow said walking beside me.

"What is it?" I asked with a tinge of excitement.

"Can't tell you now, you'll find out soon enough." He said as we entered the bridge when no one was to be seen except for Stork who was still at the wheel. "Hey Stork where's everyone?"

"Probably taken over by mindworms and lead to their doom" Stork exclaimed with his left eye twitching.

"Stork are you okay?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, peachy" He stated turning back to the wheel.

"Should we go look for them?" Her commanding officer asked.

"No" I said shortly. "But you could if you want." I walked over to the couch and laid there while closing my eyes.

"Oh...kay" Aerrow said slowly. "I'll see you later then."

"Kay, bye" I didn't want anything to do with Junko and Finn, from today they'd understand not to mess with me, I'm not gonna say anything to them, soon they'll go crazy wondering why I'm not talking to them. As if they didn't already know.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**First chapter done and dusted...alot more to come so stay tuned.**

**bye hoped you enjoyed it...don't forget to R&R..x**


	2. Surprise

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but fanfiction had some problems and i couldn't log in...**

**Anyhu here's chapter 2...**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Um..Piper, Aerrow says it's time to get up" Junko said in my ear as I yawned.

"I wasn't sleeping" I replied standing up but sat down again seeing as I was dizzy.

"Yeah you were" Junko replied.

"Don't go there" I snapped grumpily at him. To be honest I wasn't planning on falling asleep but I did feel bad about ignoring Junko, he's just too nice. "Hey Junko, I'm sorry I snapped at you"

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it about Finn and I" He replied grinning a little.

"Who said anything about Finn?" I asked. Finn was getting on my one and last nerve. "Finn needs to be taught a lesson"

"Oh, so are we okay?" He asked nervously.

"For now" I stated getting to my feet but after seeing his face fall I decided to set him straight. "Yeah Junko we're okay"

"Really!" He exclaimed scooping me up in a bone crushing hug. "Great"

After Junko had set me down I ran off somewhere Aerrow approached me. "So, I see you're talking to Junko and Finn again, I knew you couldn't hold out for too long"

"Why does everyone assume I'm talking to Finn when I make up with Junko?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, so I take it you haven't?" Aerrow asked.

"No and moving on from the topic when are we gonna get to Terra Nimbus?"

"Well, we're not going, I am, the Condor's going to wait out of the Terra in hiding while I go in and no I'm not staying blah blah blah" He replied with some mockery in the end.

"Frankly I don't care what you do Aerrow, you're old enough to know what to do and take care of yourself" I said starring back at him.

"Piper, are you okay?" He asked looking a bit disappointed. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of Course I don't" I responded. "Let me ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Aerrow replied.

"Do you ever think about what you do?" I questioned picking up my map absently.

"No, I just go with the flow" He mimiked an ocean motion with his hands and I let out a giggle at how he looked.

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing, so where is this surprise you're getting me?" I smirked turning towards him.

"Well it's on Terra Nimbus." He replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aerrow, why are you putting yourself in danger for me?" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"1) Because it might be your surprise but we need it too and 2 )Because you'd probably lead me through this same lecture" He sighed rubbing his head.

I sighed "Whatever, just be careful, and I mean it"

"I will" Aerrow replied looking me in the eyes. For a long moment we stood there locked in a trance, a world of our own when Stork broke it with an announcement.

"Um, you should probably be headed to your skimmer, we're as far as we can go without being detected by the Cyclonians." Stork replied.

"Thanks Stork" Aerrow replied turning back to me but the trance was broken. "Um, I gotta go"

"Yeah" I smiled stiffly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" He grinned.

"Yeah don't let your guard down"

"Yeah" And with that he walked down to the hanger and in a few seconds I saw his skimmer exit the Condor.

_'He'll be fine, Aerrow can take care of himself' _I kept thinking to myself but I couldn't hide the worry and the tight knot in my stomach. I went to my room and sat down on my bed but decided against it and began reading through some of my books on crystals and their uses.

It seemed like hours and I soon got bored again flopped on my bed. That's basically how I spent my half hour until Junko came to my room. "Piper they're back" He called closing the door behind him.

My heart skipped a beat and I flew out of my room as fast as my legs could carry me, in the hallway I slowed down to a fast walk. I didn't want to look stupid in front of him, why did I care? I had no idea.

I walked onto the bridge and instinctly had the urge to run up to the red-head Sky Knight but I composed myself and walked calmly up to him. "You're okay" I smiled softly.

"Yeah, now you can stop worrying" Aerrow smiled in return. Piper, I've got someone for you to meet"

I looked at him unsurely "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Piper you remember Skyla don't you?" He asked as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was a teen about my age with dark brown hair falling mid-back, green eyes and about the same height as me stood there.

"Um, hi Piper" Skyla greeted shyly.

I stood there in a moment of shock without moving. _'Skyla, from school, I can't remember when I saw her, I can't believe it' _and without stalling I turned my entire body in a swift moment and gave her a big hug. "How are you, I missed you so much!"

"I'm so glad you recognized me, I was beginning to think you forgot about me?" She stated releasing me.

"Another girl, we're doomed, save your souls before it's too late!" Stork exclaimed.

"What's his problem?" Skyla asked looking at him weirdly.

"Oh, he's always like that, anyway that's Stork the carrier pilot, the blond one's Finn our annoying sharpshooter

and this is the muscle of the Storm Hawks, Junko" I introduced but before I could say something else there was an annoyed screeching sound and I knew immediately what I just did. "I'm so sorry Radarr, Skyla, this is Radarr, co-pilot to Aerrow" Radarr was now on my shoulder with a huge smile.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Skyla" She smiled waving at them.

"Thank you Aerrow, I really like my present, how did you get in contact with her?" Aerrow asked himself, mimiking me.

"Fine, thank you Aerrow, I really like my present, how did you get in contact with Skyla?" I asked giving him a hug which unknowing to me made him blush.

"Erm, actually she contacted me because she needs a place to stay for a few days and I told her it was okay to stay here" He said.

"Oh, okay then, we'll have a lot of time to catch up, won't we?" I stated as I had a little coughing fit. "It's fine, just a little itch in my throat" I replied as I got concerned looks from everyone.

"Fine, anyway I think it's late enough, time to turn in" Aerrow responded as I looked outside, indeed it was dark,_ 'maybe it's the storm' _I thought but ignored it, it was dark so that meant it was time to sleep.

"Skyla, will be staying in my room I guess with the spare bed and all, come on" I motioned as she gathered her bags and followed me down to my room. "Good-night guys"

"Good-night" The guys said from behind me. After a few seconds we came up to my room and we went in.

"So this is the Storm Hawks eh?" She asked throwing herself onto the spare bed I had in my room.

"Yeah, what do you think?" I asked.

"Good so far" She smiled.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" I questioned taking a seat on my bed.

"Nothing really, as Aerrow said, I needed a place to stay" She stated rolling over on her stomach.

"Come on Skyla, I think I know you better than that, why are you really here?" I asked stubbornly.

"Fine, you could always see through me" She paused. "Well I've got some people on my tail"

"What type of people?" I questioned again knowing who she was talking about.

"Ah, you know the usual Cyclonians, Raptors" She sighed casually.

"Might I ask why?"

"Because I was being me, not minding my own business" Skyla chuckled. "Anyway it's all fine, I just needed somewhere to lay low for awhile and then I thought about my best friend Piper, why not visit her and she how she's doing, and now here I am."

"Great, the bathroom's next door, you can go change if you like" I stated stiffly, annoyed that she wasn't here for me on her own will but because she needed something.

"Come on Piper you don't have to be like that" She said getting up to head to the bathroom.

"I'm fine, I'll be alright in the morning, you know me" I paused looking her in the eyes. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do" She smiled. "I'll be a second" And with that she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

During that time I stayed on my bed in silence, nothing going through my head just a bit numb. I might be angry now but I'll wake up in a good mood tomorrow, tonight would be in the past. Soon enough Skyla came out of the bathroom and wandered over to her bed but she pushed herself farther.

"Are you okay Piper?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I got up and headed into the bathroom. _'Just fine'_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**That was chapter 2...hope you enjoyed it**

**Don't 4get to review**

**bye.. **


	3. Nightmare

**Okay here's chapter 3...**

**Enjoy..x**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**"No, don't touch me..." I was backing away from a dark silhouette in a cave, face hidden by a hooded robe, I had no idea how I reached there. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep. "Please don't come any closer"**

**"Why Piper, I just want tell you something" A familiar voice responded.**

**"Just stay away, I don't want to hurt you" I cried. 'Where is my crystal staff' I thought as the figure stopped approaching me.**

**"Hurt me, thank you for the warning but I don't think you'll be able to hurt me if you tried and don't worry about your staff, it'll be of great use" The voice said raising my staff so that I could see it.**

**Instinctively I stepped forward and reached for it but the person stepped back and brought it down with a lot of force breaking it in half. "No!" I exclaimed.**

**"Now what do you say, uh Piper?" He asked again. In a few quick strides he was in front of me, too close for comfort.**

**I turned to run but he had a firm grip on my upper arms. "Just tell me who you are" I asked as a searing pain went up my arms, I winced sharply.**

**"What Piper, did I hurt you?" He asked. "So you want to know who I am?"**

**"Y..yeah" I nodded as the pain took it's toll, it felt like my arms were burning.**

**"Fine but trust me you wouldn't be able to handle it" He chuckled. Slowly he removed one of his hands from me and withdrew the hood, his head was bent towards the floor but I already knew who it was.**

**"N..no...no it can't be" I stuttered feeling the beginning of tears as they formed. "Why?"**

**"I don't know, it just occurred to me, why not just get Piper and I did, simple"**

**"No" I started to pull myself away from him but he was too strong and seeing as the wall was behind me it was extremely difficult"**

**"Stop it Piper!"**

**Ignoring him I pulled and fought with all my might but just when I heaved my body to the right he let go, 'he let go' but my celebration was short lived when I didn't gather my footing properly and felt myself falling. I looked back at the figure that I'd never want to see again, then everything went dark as my head connected to the wall...**

"Piper! Piper!" I heard someone yell while shaking me vigorously.

I sat up screaming, panting quickly.

"What happened?" Skyla asked thoroughly concerned.

"G...get a...a...away from me!" I exclaimed swiftly moving away from her.

"Piper, you're scaring me, come on sit and talk to me" She replied walking towards me.

"No, I said stay away!" I yelled again taking a seat away from her on my bed. _'It was just a dream' _I soothed in my mind.

"Piper, I'm gonna go get Aerrow" She stated walking towards the door.

"D...don't you dare" I said dangerously as I breathed in trying to calm myself when the tears began to fall. "I'll b...be fine"

Skyla didn't wait for me to say anything else and was already out the door.

_'What the heck was that about' _I thought to myself, I got up and began my daily routine although still shaken up by the nightmare. After half an hour I had collected myself thanks to the warm shower I had, I walked to the door and opened it to go get some breakfast. Just when I opened it my heartbeat quickened, I didn't expect to see Aerrow standing there, hand poised to knock.

I stepped back shock and fear etched on my face, "W...what a...are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened, I came to see if you're okay?" Aerrow announced calmly.

"Yeah" I mumbled. "Well, I'm okay, I..if you'd excuse me I...I gotta go" With that I side-stepped him and rushed towards the kitchen. Arriving at the kitchen I made a toast and drank a glass of orange juice, while all of this was happening I was thinking what I'd do. I knew it was a dream but it seemed so real and Skyla, I knew she only made it yesterday but I was beginning to feel uncomfortable around her. She was after something but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I left the kitchen and went to the bridge where everyone was standing except for Aerrow. "Morning guys" I greeted. Everyone turned towards me and looked worriedly. "What?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"Are you okay Piper?" Junko asked nervously.

"Yeah, I am, thanks for asking" I replied kindly to him, ignoring his buddy Finn on the other side of him.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done Piper..." Skyla apologized sincerely.

"It's okay, it's not you, just me" I said, turning around to head back to my room but bumped into something.

"Piper can I talk to you?" My commander asked sternly.

Was it me or I was bumping into Aerrow whenever I didn't want to see him, I swallowed the lump in my throat and said "Yeah." I followed him to his room nervously. He opened the door for me in a kind gesture and I walked in while trailed me. Aerrow took a seat on his bed and looked at me intently as I stood rooted to the spot.

"Take a seat Piper" He sighed. I took a seat and looked down at my hands that were suddenly very interesting.

"What happened?" He asked gently looking at me.

"Where?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"Piper, don't be stubborn, please just tell me" Aerrow replied. "Your dream, I want to know what's the matter with my team-mate"

"It's ridicolous" I retorted raising my eyes to meet his emerald gaze.

"If it's ridiculous you wouldn't be scared of me and so fidgety" He said annoyed. "Please Piper?"

I felt a pang of hurt to see him like this, torn because of me. "I had a nightmare" I paused looking down to my hands again "I was trapped in a room with this person, in the beginning I couldn't see him properly and h...he was h...hurting me"

"How" Aerrow asked seriously.

"I...I don't know, he w...was holding my upper arms and it felt as though my arms were on fire, and I c..couldn't move" Tears were falling down my cheeks now as I was finishing me recollection. I wiped them away quickly, I didn't want Aerrow to see me cry. "But I got away from him, b...but I fell back and hit my head, that's when I w...woke up"

Aerrow shuffled closer to me on the bed and gave me a slight hug but it was reassuring one. "Piper, don't get worked up about it, it was just a dream" He smiled. "It's okay because you didn't see the person's face"

"But I did!" I exclaimed pulling away from him as a sob broke through my throat.

"Who was it, Dark Ace?" He asked clearly confused.

"No, Aerrow, don't you understand?" I asked furiously. "It was You!" I say Aerrow's reaction as what I said hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"It was you" I whispered as I broke down sobbing, until now I couldn't accept that it was my own friend, commander, secret obsession. It might have been a dream but the chances are it could happen.

"I'm sorry, Piper" Aerrow stated still thoroughly shocked, this time he pulled me in and gave me what seemed like a heart felt hug, he was pained about it. I leaned in closer to him, he was shaking, in what I wasn't sure, it could have been anger, shock, fright, who knew. "Piper I would never hurt you, you know that right?"

His voice sounded soothing as it vibrated through his chest to my ear "I..I know" I stuttered as the tears still came. For a while we stayed in that position but I could feel my heartbeat slowing and my eyelids become heavier, leaned against my protector's strong chest I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

I felt Piper's breath become shallow and calm, it didn't take me that long to figure out she had fallen asleep, not moving her or shifting my position I let her sleep. My mind travelled back to her dream, it scared me that I hurt her, even though it was a dream, I never would hurt her on purpose. Sighing I looked down at her sleeping yet tear-stained face and sighed _'Piper you mean more to me than you'll ever know'_

**Normal P.O.V**

Unknown to Aerrow and his sleeping team-mate someone was watching dangerously from the door that was slightly ajar with an evil smile on their face.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**There's chapter 3...**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**Please review and tell how it's going...**

**Bye..x**


	4. Deceit

**I'm sorry for not updating or reading you guys' stories but I was i'll and still sort if am...**

**But in due time I'll read your stories so please don't be angry...**

**I'd like to thank you for reviewing**

**You know who you are!!!**

**love youu guys...**

**this one is for youus lol...**

**Enjoy chapter 4...**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Hmm" I mumbled rolling to the side, slightly asleep but I could feel myself waking up by the moment. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, I wasn't in my room, I wasn't in my bed but I was in my own clothes, "There goes that thought" I mumbled to myself.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and made to stand up but didn't. I knew where I was, I was in Aerrow's room and I remembered crying in front of him. "Stupid" I groaned annoyed at what happened. Aerrow was nowhere to be seen so I guessed he was out on the bridge with everyone else.

I breathed in and sighed, I liked the way his room smelt, it smelt of...him, if that's even possible. Smiling I got up and made my way out of his room and went to find the rest of my team. Entering the bridge there was no one there and automatically my guard went up, the Condor wasn't moving, as a matter of fact it was on solid ground, how unobservant of me.

I walked to the back of the Condor to exit and look for the others but it was pointless as I saw a speck of red hair peeking out from behind a Skimmer, Aerrow's.

Cautiously and slowly I walked up behind him and cleared my throat. "Ahem"

"Oh, hey Piper" He greeted putting down the dark grease covered cloth on the floor, it was clear he was cleaning or working on his bike. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine" I started but something was gnawing at my neck to explain myself. "I, erm, I'm sorry about what happened, I made you uncomfortable and it all was a misunderstanding but I'm fine now"

"It's okay Piper, it was bothering you and I'm glad you told me and you're okay" He paused "You are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great and thanks for being so understanding" I smiled genuinely. "It actually feels good to let everything out to someone I can trust"

"You are very much welcome" Aerrow laughed.

"So where is the rest of the team and where are we?" I questioned looking at the bright sunlight outside.

"Well, don't be annoyed but Skyla said it'd be good to take a break and let us all relax, including you" He answered raising to my level. "And to answer your other question we're on Terra Tropica"

"Wow" I stated breathlessly. "Really, she did that for me?"

"Well us, but you can say you" He grinned. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Well you just earned yourself a walk with me to go find everyone" I stretched my tongue out at him.  
"That's not nice, Piper"

"I know that's why I did it" I laughed. "For acknowledging that you've just earned yourself a walk with me, you can come with me to find the others" And with that said I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside in a rushed walk, it felt good to have the sunlight on my face accompanied with fresh warm breeze.

"Can you slow down a little Piper" Aerrow panted. "Walking is fine"

"Yeah, I know but it's so peaceful here"

"It is ain't it?" The Red-head stated.

"I wish we could stay here forever, but I guess I'd get bored"

"Yeah" Soon we came to a halt at the sandy shores of Terra Tropic where Stork was sat on the grass at the beginning of the beach, Junko and Finn were playing volleyball with a ball they got from heaven knows where and Skyla we sat in a beach chair while Radarr frolicked in the water, I smiled.

"Hey I'll be right back" I said to Aerrow while he shrugged and went to join the wallop and blond sharpshooter.

"Um, hey" I greeted Skyla as she opened her eyes.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked sitting up while I took a seat on the chair.

"I'm okay now and before you say anything else, I want to thank you for setting this up and getting Stork to redirect here" I said smiling.

"It's totally okay, now let's get down to business" She smirked darkly.

"What business?" I asked puzzled.

"You and Aerrow" She replied cheekily.

"It's nothing we're just friends" I quipped.

"Yeah, that's what they all say"

"No seriously, that's all we are, nothing else" I said but was unsure on the inside.

"Are you sure?" Skyla continued to pester. "Well then, I have some good news for you"

"What?" I asked.

"I like him!" She squealed. For a minute everything went quiet, the sun dimmed and I felt cold, _'Did I hear correctly?'_

"Really" I replied slowly.

"Isn't that great, I wasn't looking for anyone but you know when you see the one, you know instantly" She beamed.

What else could I say but "Congratulations?"

"OMG! I thought you'd be angry but you're not, now that that's over with I can move onto figuring out if he likes me" She stated. "Will you help me?"

"Me?" I asked absently. Honestly, I was still numb, it came to me as a shock, instinctively I looked over to Aerrow who was explaining the very complicated rule of volleyball to Finn who was obstructing all of them. My Aerrow.

"Yeah, who else to help me but someone really close." Skyla smirked dangerously again but said nothing.

"Oh, Okay then, I'll ask him later on" I replied getting up.

"Where are you going?" Skyla asked reclining in her chair once more.

"I'm gonna go sit with Stork for a while." With that I feigned a smile and walked off. _'How could she, I swore she knew Aerrow and I have a strong bond, how do you think that will work out if the two of them are dating. But then again it isn't her fault, she didn't ask for it.' _I thought sighing to myself as I threw myself down to beside Stork.

"What's the matter with you?" Stork asked drearily.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I responded.

"I'm surprised you're not enjoying yourself with the others" He replied looking out at the water.

"I don't want to, I'm fine where I am, what about you?" I questioned leaning back on my elbows.

"Water equals disease so I'm fine just sitting here"

"Hmm, good, did you know Skyla likes someone on this team?" I asked randomly.

"No but if anyone it's probably Aerrow" Stork said

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at her she's basically drooling at him everywhere he goes" He replied which shocked me, she's only been here one day and everyone is picking up on her behaviour except me.

"Do you think he likes her back?" I had to swallow a lump in my throat that began forming as I waited for his answer.

"Maybe, he definitely likes someone and it could be her if not you" He shrugged.

"Nah, it's not gonna be me, we're team-mates, that can't happen" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah" Stork responded.

"Thanks Stork" I stated and moved my vision onto Skyla who was now laughing at Aerrow as he dived and missed resulting in him falling flat on his face. "Great, just great"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**That was chapter 4...**

**Hoped you enjoyed it, I'll try and update tomorrow...**

**Don't forget to give some feedback...R&R...**


	5. Something comes to light

**Here's Chapter 5... **

**Thanks for the reviews from JezFez81 and Kat-Kessla**

**I really appreciate it guys...**

**Sorry about not updating but I had writers block...(for so long??) yes I actually did...I was totally stumped...**

**Enjoy...**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The afternoon was drawing to a warm end and soon everyone trudged onto the shoreline to watch the sunset. As for me I hadn't moved an inch since I spoke with Stork who was now sat between Aerrow and Skyla also in a nose-deep conversation with the Sky Knight.

I was coming down with a head-ache, just thinking about Skyla and Aerrow was making my heart pound and not in the _aww_ way in the _does he like her too? _way. Although I don't know why I'm so worked up about it when I obviously have no feelings for my commander...who am I kidding, I do have feelings for him. I'm just so confused. I groaned out loud throwing my head back.

"Hey Piper are you okay?" Aerrow asked shuffling closer to my side.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I retorted giving him a fake smile.

"You aren't okay, Piper I know you" He grinned.

"Well if you know me then you'd know I'm probably tired because of my dream" I looked at him sternly, brown eyes meeting green orbs.

"Yeah, sorry about that" He apologized nodding in my direction.

"It's not your fault, it's me" I sighed.

"Anything on your mind you want to talk about?" Aerrow asked. "Just assuming if you want to talk or if there is anything"

_Well where should I start, Skyla has a crush on you and Stork thinks you return her feelings and I'm stuck in the middle, my feelings as confusing as the universe._ I thought pathetically. "You're rambling and I've got a head-ache if that helps"

"Anything I could do to help?" He asked sincerely.

"Thank you but I don't think so" I smiled genuinely for a split second when Skyla interrupted.

"Aerrow can you check if I've got something on my back, it itches really badly" She asked flirtatiously.

"Um, sure" He replied brushing the sand from his swimming trunks as he got up and made his way over to her. Skyla flipped her hair over her shoulders and slightly shifted one of her pink and black bikini top strap revealing some of her flesh to Aerrow.

I watched intently as he settled beside her, I promised that her little ministrations wouldn't get to me but my heart just pounded harder and harder in my chest. Why was I even paying attention to them, I didn't have a clue but I did. My chest heaved as I saw Aerrow place his firm hands on her shoulder and began rubbing it in a circular motion. That was it.

I got up dusted my shorts and picked up my towel and headed inside without a word.

"Hey Piper, where are you going?" Junko asked surprised.

I didn't answer.

"Piper?" He repeated again.

"I'm going inside, where does it look like I'm going?" I retorted as I fast-walked it to the Condor. As soon as I made it in the air-ship I let out sigh and sob at the same time. It was the fact that I was or maybe loosing Aerrow, My Sky Knight. I leaned against the wall of the Hanger as I felt my knees about to give away. I slowly sat on the ground and put my head in my hands as my shoulder shook with tears.

_It's not fair._I thought. Aerrow and I went through so much but he's throwing it away for Skyla._ I should've just told him about my feelings and I'd know that he never had any feelings for me. _I wipped some of the warm tears away from my face and made my room, but as I slowly trudged down the hallway I paused shortly infront of Aerrow's room. I gently pushed open the door and immediately I felt a breeze of calmness, I still felt upset but I felt a slight happiness, maybe because I was in his room and he had that effect on me.

I sighed as another sob began forming in the back of my throat, pushing the door shut I walked over to his bed and sat down, pathetic, yes but I wanted to feel close to him even though we might never be together, thanks to me no less. I gently dragged my palm on the bed cover in affection. "I think I actually love you Aerrow" I smiled slightly as the words formed out loud.

Suddenly there was a rattle as the door swung open and I saw the retreating back as he ended his conversation with Skyla. "...Yeah I'll see you later" It ended and he turned around. "P...Piper" He gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, I was just...um...looking for something, I thought I left in...h...here" I mumbled hurriedly getting up and heading for the door.

"Oh, maybe I can help you, what is it?" He asked kneeling down to look under the bed, the muscles in his back rippling.

I looked away "No, i..its fine, I don't think it's here" I hiccuped loudly.

Aerrow turned to look at me curiously but then shook his head and stood up straight. "What made you bolt so quickly?"

"N...nothing, when it comes to night-fall T...Terra Tropica has bad rainstorms, th...that's why its so hot in the day" I stuttered.

"Hmm, yeah" He pondered. "You wanna sleep over?"

My eyes widened in shock and my voice came out in a squeak "What?"

"Oh...um 'cause you don't like stroms do you?" Aerrow nodded sheepishly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, you should be worrying about Skyla" I gasped as the last bit came out, it wasn't meant to.

"What do you mean?"

No use hiding the truth any longer. I took a deep breath and began, "Skyla likes you"

"Really, me?" He asked in disbelief.

"So surprised?" I asked with a slight bitterness.

"Yeah" He answered taking no notice of my tone.

"So do you like her back?" I asked leaning on the wall in front of him.

"I don't know, she is a pretty girl but I don't know much about her at all" Aerrow contemplated.

"So are you saying that you're willing to go out with her?"

"In a way yes and in a way no" He stated. "Piper I know that you're upset..."

"Why would you say I'm upset?" I interrupted.

"Because I know you and it's your friend" The red-head retorted.

"Aerrow I'm not upset, it's just we know nothing about her and last I checked I hadn't seen her for like 3 years" I reasoned.

"Piper, you're one of my close friends and I wouldn't do anything to make you upset, so if you don't want me to go out with her then I won't" He stated sincerely.

"Aerrow I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry" I apologized sitting on the floor. "I always do the wrong thing"

"No you don't, you basically keep the team together and that's not what I call messing up" He smiled.

"You think so?" I asked cheering up a little.

"So are you, um taking up my offer?" Aerrow grinned again.

"No, I'll be fine" I retorted again.

"Well you know where to find me if you need me but I'll check I'll check in on you later" He said raising from his bed.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy" I smiled. Aerrow stretched out a hand to help me up, I took it and stood up. "I see you want to get rid of me already."

"No, but if you don't mind going while I take a shower, that would be great" He replied flexing his hand.

"Oh, right I should go do the same, thanks again" I muttered.

"You're welcome, it's what I do best" He laughed while I punched him softly in the arm. "Now go" He playfully pushed me out of the room but before closing the door he whispered _'Bye Piper'_

I smiled to myself, it was like magic, I couldn't even remember why I was upset. I continued on my forgotten journey to my room which was empty, grabbed a towel and did as Aerrow was doing. Went to take a shower.

Minutes later I emerged from the shower and got dresses, the storm had already started but wasn't very loud or heavy but the Condor was nestle comfortable on the Terra. I opened the bathroom door and walked out drying my hair but I almost died. Skyla was sat on my bed with a very dangerous look in her eyes.

"Hey" I greeted cautiously.

"Piper, I need to talk to you" She stated firmly.

"Talk then, I'm listening" I said sitting opposite her.

"Why do you always do this to me?" She asked.

"Do what?" I retorted.

"You always take what's mine or set about to destroy it, since we were in high school!" Skyla argued.

"Skyla I don't know what you're talking about"

"I bet you don't" She smiled tightly. "I heard what you told Aerrow, _'__it's just we know nothing about her' _you said. So much for helping me right?"

"I'm sorry you heard that but..."

"Piper, I trusted you to help me but what do you do, throw it in my face!" Skyla yelled.

"Just calm down, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I didn't want Aerrow to be getting into anything before he was totally sure" I comforted.

"You sure you didn't want to keep him for yourself?" She grinned when my eyes widened. "Gotcha"

"I don't want to talk anymore Skyla, we can do that in the morning, it's late enough" I stated, she was beginning to scare me. It was like she wanted to push me out of the picture.

"I'm gonna teach you not the mess with me, Piper" Skyla laughed. "After this I can guarantee that, you'll see me in a different light." Skyla approached me slowly as her green eyes turned devilish.

**She did want me out of the picture.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Hope youu enjoyed it...plz R&R**

**I need more motivation but thanks to the few that did...x**


	6. Restless Night

**Hope you enjoy chapter 6...**

**Thanks to PaigeyLou for her wonderful reviews =]**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Skyla just threatened me and what was more shocking was that she was going to carry it out. "Skyla, what are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"What I came here to do, get rid of you!"

"Skyla please don't do this" I pleaded. "Whatever it is we can work it out"

"No, we can't" She smiled wickedly. "I've been playing this over and over in my head until the day came when it'd finally become a reality"

"Explain to me what I did, because I honestly don't know what you're talking about" I voiced nervously.

"Piper, Piper, Piper" She sighed. "High school before I moved, we were best friends until you kissed the boy I had a crush on and it doesn't end there. Oh no it doesn't...anything I did you made it seem wrong and only what you did was correct. You took everything from me"

"What?" I asked shocked and confused.

"You killed me Piper but I've been reborn again and I've come to make things right"

"By killing me?" I screamed hoping someone would hear.

"No Piper, by taking something you love so dearly and removing it from your grasp" Came the sadistic retort.

"Skyla it's obvious that what you're talking about might seem true to you but it was never like that" I whispered.

"Do you want to stay alive Piper?" The teen ignored me rolling her eyes.

Slowly I nodded shortly as my back connected with the wall. This wasn't going to be good.

"What was that, I can't hear you?" Skyla prompted.

"Hmm" I replied nodding again.

"Leave the team, leave everything to me" Her laughed sounded bitter in my ears.

"I'm sorry Skyla but I can't do that" I stated faintly locking eyes with her but had to look away because of the intense hatred. "There's noway am I leaving my team with you"

Skyla screeched silently to herself and asked "Why do you hate me Piper?"

"I...I..." I stuttered as she suddenly looked fragile and vulnerable.

"I'm so so sorry Piper, I just can't do it" She buried her face in her hands. "Please forgive me"

"We'll see..." I muttered cautiously, Aerrow or the team hadn't arrived yet. So they haven't heard any discomfort of the sort.

"Can I have a h..hug?" She whimpered.

I took a few steps closer and she threw her arms around my waist, I felt relieved that it was almost over, for now anyway but that was until I heard he whisper in my ear. "Gotcha"

I tried pulling away from her but she held on and before I knew it she brought up her knee and kicked me in the stomach, winding me as I flew across the floor. I began coughing violently as she laughed excitedly. "That was good wasn't it?"

I laid there as she advanced upon me again, I had landed by my desk knocking some crystals to the floor in the process. I hastily skimmed through them discretely _Energy no, Message, come on there's got to be one here _I thought desperately until I spied a Paralyzer crystal by my right leg. I feigned a violent cough to distract her from the whereabouts of the crystal.

"Too bad Piper, you had your chance but decided to play the modest girl I hate" She spat coming closer towards me. "Good-bye Piper." Skyla reached backwards and brought out an oblivion crystal. I groaned as my chest pained to breathe, I set my socked foot ready and kicked it over towards her.

"Good-bye Skyla" It touched her on the shin as it flew through the air. Her eyes widened and she fell backwards as the crystal took effect, on the way down she hit her head on the wall and stayed still for a while. I got up and prudently crawled over to her as I was on the floor and checked for a pulse, she was paralyzed and unconscious, it'd take a while before she woke up. Slowly I got to my feet and exited the room closing it behind me.

I walked down the hallway using the wall for gently support and made my way to the bridge, silently I walked over to the couch and eased onto it.

Junko was sat at a table playing around with his scrap metals, Finn was watching the television and Stork was presumably making some new gadget on the opposite side of the room.

"Guys, we've got trouble" I groaned, my breaths shallow.

"What is it?" Junko asked clearly concerned.

"Finn, go get Aerrow" I ordered seriously.

"Oh, I thought you weren't speaking to me" Finn smiled presumptuously.

"Finn, go now!" I growled.

"Fine, I'm gone." Finn was gone for about a minute after he left but soon came back with the Sky Knight and his co-pilot in tow.

"What's up?" Aerrow asked upon entering.

"It's Skyla, she's trouble. I know this might sound weird and unbelievable but she tried to kill me" I paused and waited for everyone's reaction. Finn gulped holding his neck, Junko looked shocked, Radarr chirped angrily and Stork's eye twitched uncontrollably.

"Where is she?" Aerrow asked urgently. "Do you know why she wanted to do this?"

"She wanted to get rid of me?" I replied. "And she's unconscious in my room"

"Junko, take these keys and go lock the room door, in the morning we'll see more to this but for now I think we should all turn in except Piper, I need to talk to you" He stated his eyebrows furrowed.

"Be careful Junko" I warned. "Hopefully she'll stay that way all night"

"I will" He replied smiling at me.

When everyone vacated the room he turned towards me eyes visibly softening. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little winded" I smiled.

"Let me see?" He replied gently raising up my night shirt and applying his cold hands around my stomach.

My face suddenly felt hot and my heartbeat quickened but it was short-lived when he pressed on my bruise and I gasped. "Ow"

"Sorry" He apologized smoothing down the shirt over my shorts. "I think it's just a bruised rib, you should be fine"

"T..thanks"

"So how are you holding up?" Aerrow asked standing up while I joined him.

"Shocked, disturbed but I'm fine" I sighed running a hand through my night-sky coloured hair.

"Tired" Aerrow grinned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You forgot tired" He laughed again.

_Music to my ears_ I thought as a smiled threatened to give me away.

"Come on, time to get you to bed" He informed grabbing my hand.

"Uh..okay" I murmured. Something was different but I couldn't put my finger on it so I just took in what was given to me and walked beside Aerrow to his room.

"So I guess I'm taking up that offer you laid on me earlier" I yawned tiredly rubbing my eyes at the same time.

"Don't fall asleep on your feet we're almost there Piper" He whispered as he turned off the lights in the hallway and we entered his bedroom. A bed never looked so inviting before, Aerrow was already in his pyjamas but he paused by a chair and took off the pyjama top and walked over to the bed where I had already marked it my own. "Piper move over, you can sleep in the middle of the bed"

"No, I'll take one side and you can take the next" I slurred as my eyelids became heavy.

"Piper, you don't have to..."

"Aerrow just shut up and do it already, I want to sleep!" I retorted.

"Fine" He climbed into the bed next to me, but not close next to me so we were touching. I faced the wall on the left side while he faced in my direction, it was awkward but a good awkward.

"Good-night Aerrow" I sighed contently and let my eyes close.

"Good-night my lovely" He replied but I couldn't hear it, I was already in another world.

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

"Good-night my lovely" I knew she had already fallen asleep after she said good-night and that was way out of character for me, but I just thought I had to say something. I laid there for about 10mins just staring and taking in things about her, how her breath came out in shallow puffs and how occasionally she'd burrow deeper into the blankets.

_Go to sleep Aerrow_ I willed myself but it never happened. Sighing I knew what I needed, I needed to feel closer to her. I gently moved closer to her still form but not too close in a perverted way just close enough and breathed in her scent. I needed to tell her soon about how I feel or it might be too late, gratefully I felt sleep call me and Piper backed up closer to me. Smiling I joined her in the dreamworld but on different scapes.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R..x**


	7. Confession of a Sky Knight

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**AquaGrace  
PaigeyLou  
MissJuly005**

**I really appreciate it, and this chapter is really for you guys since you reviewed.**

**Enjoy chapter 7..x**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I could feel the new day approaching and my eyes began opening to welcome the day. I knew I was still in Aerrow's room and realisation hit me when I remembered Skyla was still in my room, I was about to turn to Aerrow's side of the bed to tell him when I noticed there was no other side of the bed. Aerrow's arm was thrown across my hip and we were snuggled close, soon I could feel a grin pulling at the corners of my mouth, sighing contently I continued to look at his relaxed face.

"Like what you see?" A voice asked, it took me a while to notice Aerrow's eyes were open and staring fixedly at me.

"N...no it's nothing like t...t...that I..." I stuttered trying to find the words to say.

"It's fine, how did you sleep?" He asked still looking at me.

F..ine, thanks for asking" I replied breathing as my heartbeat slowed to it's normal rate. For a while we laid there in silence just staring at each other not moving.

"Piper, can I talk to you?" Aerrow asked suddenly removing his arm from around me, it felt weird to not have it there, there was a sense of security.

"Um, sure" I stated sitting up.

"I don't know how to say it but we've always been kind of close but since Skyla came we've been even..."

"Guys, you need to get out here right now!" Exclaimed Finn from Aerrow's doorway.

"Finn could you be any more random" Aerrow sighed.

I giggled as Aerrow got up. "Yeah, he could, he's Finn"

"Come on, let's go" He said stretching out his hand for me to take, I reached for it gratefully but after getting up he didn't release mine, just grabbed it tighter and leaded me out of his room. _Could there be something between us, it seems possible and with whatever he was going to say it just makes it much more... _I left off my thoughts when we arrived on the bridge and came face to face with Skyla, instinctively I retreated slowly behind my Sky Knight's back.

"Skyla" He acknowledged my presence behind him and squeazed my hand reassuringly.

"Aerrow" She smiled sickly but fixed her eyes on me. "Piper"

"Hmm" I mumbled, words had already escaped me.

"How are you this morning, I hope I didn't scare you too much last night" She laughed.

"Skyla, what happened last night and why did you try to kill Piper?" Aerrow asked seriously.

"Is that what she said?" Skyla whispered dangerously, I didn't like the way her voice was beginning to sound, very smug and taunting.

"Yes and before you lie your way out of it she already explained to me what happened and I want to know why" He stated letting go of my hand and walked intimidatingly up to her.

Skyla stayed silent but kept the look on her face.

"Fine, I want you to leave the Condor and don't look back" Aerrow stated angrily, "Until you decide to leave this Terra and as long as we're here, you will not come close to us at all or you will be in trouble with the Sky Council, what does it have to do with anything that happened, nothing but I'm sure your name's popped up in a lot of their documents"

"Fine but you'll be making a big mistake _Aerrow_" She drawled his name with pleasure.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Finn asked his commanding officer.

"Weren't you listening, she's going to leave and never come back" He said.

"Dude, but how do you know she's going to leave and not come back?" The sharpshooter asked again.

"I'm giving my last bit of trust to her, trusting her to stay away but losers like her can't help but break it." Aerrow smirked. "Junko take her back to her room and let her get her things and go."

"You'll regret doing this, trust me" She shouted manically as she disappeared down the hall with Junko.

"Mindworms, its completely taken over her mind." Stork stated, eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Thanks for that Stork" I muttered under my breath as Aerrow followed her retreating back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine" He sighed, "Wait, aren't I the one that supposed to ask if you're okay?"

"Yeah but things change" I smiled looking into his eyes which were troubled and it pained me. "I'm sorry if I got you into this mess..."

"It's not your fault, she messed with the wrong team and as team leader its up to me to protect my squadron" Aerrow smiled gently while cupping my face in his hands and mildly leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked when he kissed me but soon I relaxed and returned it, it felt better than I'd would have ever imagined. Aerrow parted after about a minute and shyly said "Sorry" but I knew he didn't mean it.

_Aerrow kissed me, he kissed me! _I thought hoping everything should go smoothly from now on.

"I...it's okay, I didn't mind" I let out a laugh at Finn's revolted expression.

"Could you guys get a room the next time, I've already have breakfast thank you very much" He scoffed walking out of the room.

Aerrow chuckled at him but then turned back to me "Piper" He paused, "I'm gonna go straight to the point, I really like you"

"I really like you too Aerrow, I thought that you liked Skyla which I guess looking back was pathetic but I couldn't help it" I stated.

"You were jealous Piper and it's fine, I thought you didn't return my feelings because you began talking about Skyla liking me" He said smiling.

"For your information I wasn't jealous" I stated stubbornly.

"Yeah you were but I'll just keep that to myself." Aerrow turned around to walk back to his room to get dressed.

"Oh no you don't get away that easily" I yelled from behind him.

"Yeah I think I am" And with that he took off running down the hallway and skidded in front of his door but I was soon behind him and ran into the open door. When in the room I looked around the room but surprisingly there was no Aerrow. _Where did he disappear to? _I walked around the side of the bed and checked under it but there was no one there. Sighing I decided to give up and just as I turned around I was thrown onto the bed with someone on top of me.

"Oh, so that's where you were?" I asked as he got off of me and laid next to me instead.

"Yeah, so do you want to be my girlfriend?" Aerrow asked sheepishly.

"Sure, this might seem weird but I think I might even love you" I smiled looking away from him to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" He also smiled.

"What have you got planned for us today, _boyfriend_" I asked thoughtfully.

"Whatever you want, if you're up for it?" Aerrow said patting me on the cheek.

"Thanks" I grinned resting my hand on his. I felt relieved that finally Aerrow and I admitted our feelings to each other, I felt so happy that nothing could put me in a bad mood, but I bet there's a few things that could.

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

I finally had the courage to admit my feelings to Piper, I kissed her. I was nervous that she'd pull away from the kiss but she didn't everything's going great at the moment but I can't help to think that even though Skyla is going she's still going to be a threat. _I'll keep Piper safe if it's the last thing I do _I thought to myself as my girfriend and I lay together in a content silence. Today I'm going to show her how much she means to me.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A bit cheesy but I couldn't help it lol...**

**Please R&R...**

**Please review, even if you add it as favourite or alert just review to tell me something, I appreciate the feedback...**

**Hopefully next chapter will be more eventful.**


	8. Gone

**Thanks soooooooooo much for the reviews:  
Jenergy  
Kat-Kessla  
PaigeyLou  
Katie**

**To PaigeyLou - I saw the final 2 SH episodes today on CN it was awesome lol...so cute too ^-^, hope there's a season 3.**

**Enjoy chapter 8...x**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

I had just taken a shower and left Piper to do the same as I made my way to the bridge to see Skyla off, I told it'd be better if she didn't. I didn't want her _best friend _to play with her mind anymore or get her upset.

Back on the bridge Skyla was stood with the other Storm Hawks with her things ready to depart. "So isn't your beloved Sky Knight going to see me off?" Skyla asked calmly.

"Yeah unfortunately I am, just to make sure you go and don't come back" I'd just enter the room, taking short strides towards her before I came to a stop along side Junko. "Now leave"

"Isn't my dear friend Piper going to see me off either?" She asked faking a hurt expression.

"No, no she's not" I replied shortly, the sooner she left the better.

"Fine but tell her, _see ya later _for me" With her final smirk towards the Storm Hawks she exited the ship and headed in the direction for a small town a little ways off.

"Good riddance, dude, I tell ya she was bad news from the start" Finn exclaimed grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks Finn" I joked at him.

"What's planned out for today?" The friendly wallop asked.

"Well since we're already here why not stay for a few more days?" I suggested.

"What will we do for food, with the way Junko and Finn are acting we'll barely survive tomorrow" Stork retorted.

"Will you relax Stork, if anything we can go to the next village and get some supplies" I concluded rolling my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Fine but if I starve I blame you" He muttered walking off probably to his room.

"Oh, Junko you'll never guess what!" Exclaimed the blonde Storm Hawk.

"What?" Junko asked puzzled.

"Aerroowww annd Pippperr are in L.O.V.E!" He drawled while also laughing.

"Wow Finn, you can actually spell for a change" I smiled.

"Aww it's cute, I knew there was something, great guys!" Junko proclaimed loudly crushing me in a hug.

"Th...anks Junko, n..now let's not f...forget I gotta breathe" I panted heavily as he let go of me.

"Sorry about that" He apologized.

"Hey Aerrow?" Finn called as I was about to leave the bridge.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Is Piper still upset with me?" He asked.

"I don't know, has she spoken to you properly yet?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No" He stated.

"Well no she's still not taking to you" I grinned.

"Dude, it's not funny, it's torture. I know we don't get along but it's grating on my nerves that she hasn't even argued with me in the past day!" Finn was deeply troubled about the whole Piper thing.

"Well try telling her you're sorry, she might have a change of heart" I responded.

"Yeah, maybe I will but what if she doesn't accept it?" He asked again.

"You'll never know if you don't try, but she'll probably understand" I consoled.

"Thanks man, I'll talk to her later" Finn said before he went with Junko outside no doubt.

**Piper's P.O.V**

After Aerrow left me I took a few minutes waiting in his room so that I didn't have to run into Skyla before she left. I gave it about 5 minutes before I left and went to my room, it felt great to have it back to me, no Skyla, nothing, Just the way I liked it. I took out some clothes and took it into the bathroom with to get ready for the day.

It didn't really phase me how long I was in the bath but when I appeared out on the bridge no one was there. Sighing I went to the kitchen and got some cereal and ate on my own. Still no one showed. I finished and washed up the few dishes in the sink and walked out into the hall _where is everyone? _I asked myself, I glanced up the hallway at the bridge again but still it was empty, I turned the other way and walked to the hanger where hopefully I'd find someone.

"Hey guys you in here?" I called and got no answer, I was becoming agitated when hands flew up around my eyes and a firm grip landed across my stomach.

"Miss me?" Aerrow's voice asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I thought you all disappeared or something" I stated tapping him on the cheek lightly.

"Skyla is gone" He smiled down at me as I turned around.

"Good" I returned his smile.

"Right, how about a picnic today, the entire team?" He asked.

"Hmm, that's a tough decision" I said feigning a serious expression.

"Why?" Aerrow asked puzzled.

"Because I've got work to do, crystals" I said rolling the idea playfully through my mind.

"We can go down the beach and have some time alone if you want" Aerrow smiled.

"Well when you put it that way then sure" I taunted.

"You know what I mean" He laughed gently dropping a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yeah I do, so are we the only Storm Hawks left because I haven't seen anyone" I questioned leaning into him.

"They've gone to take a look around the village." He replied returning the embrace. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, did she say anything?" I asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Skyla!" I exclaimed for no reason.

"Oh, yeah she did" Aerrow became occupied with the room as soon as he answered my question.

Standing upright I followed his eyes but soon brought my eyes back to his face "What"

"She said she'll see you later" Aerrow said solemnly. "She's planning something"

"Great, I should have known that she wouldn't back down" Sighing I turned around and walked outside through the open door.

"Don't worry, she's not going to get you, you can guarantee that the team will keep you safe, I'll keep you safe" Aerrow smiled and I couldn't help it.

"Sometimes you are so cheesy" I stated hugging him again.

"I know"

"Hey guys!" Finn came screaming down the pathway waving something in his hands.

"What?" Aerrow asked him urgently.

"The Funfair's in town tonight, why don't we go it'll be awesome!" He yelled again as Stork and Junko arrived.

Aerrow looked towards me with concern in his eyes, he was more worried about Skyla coming back than I was. I nodded and he told Finn it was a good idea and we'll go but I knew he wouldn't leave my side at all tonight. It was just Skyla and we'd be ready for her no doubt about it.

"Hey Piper can I talk to you?" Finn asked.

"Why?" I still wasn't talking to him but I guess he could have a word.

"Listen. I'm sorry I pulled a prank on you and I shouldn't have and I wouldn't do it again" He apologized, I looked at Aerrow who was silently chuckling to himself.

"Finn, I don't care you always do it and I am tired of it" I retorted.

"Please Piper, I'll do chores for a month if you talk to me again. it's just not the same anymore" He beg and was about to go on his knees.

"Don't do that" I stated. "Fine, you can do the chores for 2 weeks and I'll talk to you again. Finn I enjoy _some _of your pranks but not all of them, so be careful the next time or I won't forgive you"

"Seriously? Dude thanks and you won't regret it trust me" He yelled running off to Junko.

"Wanna bet?" Aerrow asked cheekily.

"I know I will" I laughed, "but it's Finn, right?"

**Somewhere on Terra Tropica...**

"Thanks for coming" A female voice acknowledged.

"I like how you think girl, so you're saying you'll be able to get Piper of the Storm Hawks to me?" A masculine voice asked.

"Yeas Dark Ace, it'll be easy, I've got the perfect plan" She whispered loathsomely.

"Well Skyla do go on" He laughed shortly, he'd be able to rip the team apart from the inside out and destroy Aerrow. Soon Master Cyclonis would regain her trust and honour in him.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Hope you enjoyed it...R&R..x**


	9. Having Fun?

**Okay...here's chapter 9...**

**But Thanks to:  
PaigeyLou  
****christina985911  
Katie  
Jenergy  
x. lottie .x**

**For youur much appreciated reviews..**

**Enjoy....=]**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Guys come on, we're gonna be late!" Finn complained outside.

"Finn, you can never be late to a Funfair" I yelled back at him, we were waiting on Stork who was taking ages in his room doing what, who knows.

"Yeah, the lines get long and it'll take forever to get on the rides."

"Yup and the sky dogs and flame corn might be gone and that can't happen." Junko moaned.

"Guys we're going in a minute" Aerrow tried to calm down the two Storm Hawks who could pass for 6 year olds with their personalities. "Stork, could you kind of hurry up?"

"Just a minute" Came his monotonous reply. A minute later he exited his room wearing a helmet that covered his entire face, a silver metal armour over his clothes and heavy boots, if he went out like that the civilians would think he was some kind of crazed bounty hunter. The rest of the guys had just settled for jeans, a T-shirt of their choice with a jacket and sneakers and I, skinny jeans, a grey bandeau top with a short jacket and flat shoes but Stork had to be different.

"Um, Stork, what are you wearing?" I asked cautiously.

"There's gonna be a lot of people and a lot of diseases out there" He twitched funnily trying to move which was quite difficult at the moment.

"Stork you're gonna be fine go in and change, you're not going to be infected." I stated.

"You tell me that now but what about Finn?"

"What about Finn?" Aerrow piped up from behind me.

"Finn's already got mindworms, he's slowly deteriorating, just look at him" Stork pointed, Aerrow and I turned around and looked out the Condor just in time to see Finn doing some kind of creepy dance with a weird expression on his face.

"Point taken but that's Finn, he was born that way" I laughed as Stork went back into his room. There was a lot of crashing and tumbling coming from Stork's room but 5 minutes later he came out and neat and ready to leave. Radarr jumped up on his companion's shoulder and screeched happily.

"Let's go before Junko and Finn become unbearable" I muttered as we mounted our rides and set off to the Funfair.

After a few minutes riding we finally arrived at an open amusement park/funfair. Just as we put or bikes away Finn was ready to run off.

"Wait a sec." Aerrow called urgently. "Don't forget keep your eyes open for anything strange or wrong"

"Why?" Finn asked forgetting what their leader had already said earlier about Skyla.

"Keep an eye open for Skyla or anyone with her" He said again. "and be careful"

"Okay fine, bye" And with that Finn and Junko disappeared in a flash of dust while Stork trudged off to the haunted house. _Creepy_.

"Looks like it's just us three then, Radarr?" He asked his co-pilot.

He replied with a happy chirp which made Aerrow chuckle.

"Come on Piper let's go play some games" He smiled taking my hand, I smiled and intertwined my fingers with his.

**Skyla's P.O.V**

"Right the plan is to get Aerrow away from Piper long enough so we can get her got it?" I asked Dark Ace.

"Yes, you don't have to talk me as if I'm some child" He retorted, he was being extra irritating than he usually since he had to dress like someone normal for the plan to work. He was going to be disguised, so when Aerrow and Piper were close by we'd ambush them and use a Paralyzer crystal on Aerrow but if that was somehow messed up I'd use a Chroma crystal and disguise myself as Aerrow and get Piper to come with me.

"Come on, you need to act convincingly because I'm not going to be happy if you make it go wrong" I stated annoyed.

"Don't have a cow, it's going to go to plan" Dark Ace muttered. I made an irritated sound and walked down the path to games in search of the Storm Hawks, hopefully they wouldn't recognize me because I was just wearing shades over my eyes, I had changed into other clothes too.

"There's the merb" Ace stated grimly. I smiled and we continued our search for the lovey dovey couple.

Minutes had passed and there was no sign of them, we'd already identified all the other Storm Hawks, Finn was lining up for a roller-coaster ride, Junko was stuffing his face at a buffet tent and Stork was being Stork, paranoid.

"There!" Ace exclaimed softly, they were behind us at a game tent but facing our way. Instinctively I pulled Ace around to face the other way which happened to be in front one of those Hammer Jack Strength Tester games.

"Take this" I stated stuffing the mallet hammer into his hand.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Just play the game like normal, quick!" I almost yelled giving our positions away.

"How do you play this god-forsaken contraption?" He cried clearly confused.

"Just hit it as hard as you can" I sighed forehead knitted together. "You really gotta get out more." I turned around discretely to see if they were still there and to my relief they were but had turned the opposite way. I looked as Ace raised the mallet hard over his head, I thought stupidly that he was going to hit himself in the head with it but he didn't, instead the head of the mallet had flung off and hit the Sky Knight square in the head.

"Is that supposed to happen?" He asked lowering it.

"No, but it works, you took him out" I smirked knowingly.

"Who?"

"Aerrow" I nodded in his direction, with so much people around no one realised Aerrow was sat on the ground dazed except Piper. "Let's go." We swiftly made our way over to them.

"Oh, is your boyfriend okay?" I asked Piper as a smile formed around my lips.

**Piper's P.O.V**

Aerrow and I were playing a game but then suddenly he collapsed to the floor clearly dazed. Kneeling down beside him I slowly asked, "Aerrow, are you okay?" He didn't answer his head just rolled to the side and his eyes closed, he was still breathing, he'd just passed out. Sighing I smiled down at him but it shattered as I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, is your boyfriend okay?" Skyla asked, I looked up to see her clearly but wished I hadn't, The Dark Ace was stood next to her. How he was dressed I could hardly recognize him, I was in deep trouble and I knew it.

"What did you do?" I asked standing up also pulling Aerrow up with me.

"Easy, you" She laughed. "Face it you're on your own, since Ace here took out your Sky Knight"

"You weren't anywhere close, how could he do anything?" I panicked but tried to keep myself check. These were the last people I'd want to be seen dead with.

"Well because of Ace's lack of co-ordination for games he knocked him out" She laughed again. "Come on Piper"

"Shut up" Dark Ace growled.

"No" I stated firmly.

"Fine, knock yourself out, oh wait, we'll be doing that"

I didn't understand what she was saying but I soon realised what she meant when I fell forward and couldn't move. I was paralyzed, then I saw Dark Ace with a Paralyzer crystal.

"Nighty night Piper" Skyla's face was the last sight I saw before I felt a sharp pain in my neck and darkness took over my vision.

**Skyla's P.O.V**

"Mission accomplished" I grinned darkly. "Nice work Ace"

"Not bad" He replied. "What do we do with _him_?"

"Take Piper and I'll deal with him" I stated as my temporary partner picked up Piper bridal style and quickly made his way to the back where our Skimmers were. "Come on lover boy let's go" I dragged Aerrow to the corner and left him under a bush, I was getting weird glances from a few people but no one interrupted, quickly I left a not in the soil next to him, it said _'Thanks for the delivery'_ I sneered as I moved off into the crowd and back to Ace.

"This went better than I thought" I bought an ice-cream on my way to my skimmer, Master Cyclonis was going to be very pleased.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Hope you enjoyed it and the story was okay.**

**Weirdly while writing this chapter 'Beautiful' by Akon was playing through my headphones and I found myself rewinding it to the song again whenever it finished, I was inspired lol...strange XP**

**Enough of me babbling..R&R please..x**


	10. Taken

**Thanks again to:  
****christina985911  
Katie  
Jenergy  
BlueDragon123  
PaigeyLou**

**For the awesome reviews...**

**Enjoy chapter 10...**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Groaning I sat up in my unfamiliar surroundings, it was all a blur what had happened. Looking around the dark room I could barely make out the silhouette of a closet, a table with a bedside lamp and a vanity, coughing slightly from the dust in the room my heart pounded as I shook my memory and realised I had been taken by Dark Ace and none other than the twisted teen Skyla. Thinking hard guessed I was in Cyclonia and held captive. _'What does she want?' _I thought sitting up and circling my arms around my drawn up knees.

_'Aerrow?' _I gasped, _what had happened to him, is he okay? _Such thoughts were running through my mind but I got no answer before the door burst open revealing my captors.

"My dear Piper, slept well I hope?" Dark Ace asked.

"What do you want from me and where's Aerrow?" I didn't hesitate to ask quickly.

"He's fine, I hope" Skyla laughed noisily.

"Come on, Master Cyclonis wants to see you" Ace replied approaching me.

"No, not until you tell me what Cyclonis wants from me and where Aerrow is" I exclaimed, it wasn't a wise move but I needed to start on something.

"Be quiet girl if you know what's good for you, it'll make everything much easier." He replied. "Just get up and follow me"

I stayed there, sat on the bed, but slowly got to my feet as the man moved roughly towards me.

"That's a nice girl" Skyla exclaimed. I followed Dark Ace while Skyla followed me from behind, I was dreading meeting Cyclonis in her own habitat but I had to try to make sense out of it. After a while of walking we came up to a high arch way with a solid locked door. Ace grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me into the room.

Kneeling down in front of a throne he dragged me down beside him as Skyla also followed suit. "Master" He acknowledged.

"Ah, Dark Ace, I see you've found the Storm Hawk, Piper?" Cyclonis called turning around in her seat.

"Yes, just as you've required." He muttered humbly.

"Thank you, now Piper" She paused. "You must be wondering why I've summoned you?"

I didn't answer and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Not talkative I see, Ace?"

Before I knew what was happening, Dark Ace pushed me forward violently and I slowly raised my head up to look in her treacherous blazing eyes.

"Anyway, Piper I think that you'll make an irreplaceable member to Cyclonia." She smirked dangerously.

_'I should have thought this was the reason she wanted me here, to work for her instead of continuing with the Storm Hawks'_ I thought swallowing a lump in my throat, who knew what she'd do if I declined.

"No" I muttered to myself.

"What, Piper I can't hear you" She seemed to be taunting me.

"I...I won't, I...am a Storm Hawk."

"Thought you might say that, that's why I sought out a proposal, it's fairly simple" The teen glowered down at me. "You join me for the sake of your team's life"

It felt as if a hard blow had been delivered to my stomach that made me gasp for breath and almost retched. I was physically struggling for breath.

"So what do you say Piper?" Cyclonis smiled.

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

A few hours ago I had awoken with a heavy headache, I didn't know what happened but when the guys found me they told me Piper was nowhere to be seen but I already knew what happened, Skyla. The rest of the team were sat back on the condor trying to devise a plan to find her but it was slow progress considering the navigator was gone. I was stood outside in the cool evening air trying to clear my thoughts, Skyla had better not done anything to hurt Piper or she would be sorry. _'Don't worry Piper, we'll get you back'_

"What's our stats?" I asked entering the bridge.

"Dude, we're totally stumped to the point that we're down" Finn exclaimed. "We have no idea where she is."

"Well she could be on Cyclonia already close to her doom" Stork pointed out.

"Stork's right, not about the doom part but she could be, you never actually knew if it was Skyla that took her" Junko enquired.

"Remember you said you saw a message in the ground when you found me." I asked becoming more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Yeah but what if she was working for Cyclonis?" Finn asked sternly, it was on rare occasions he was like this.

"The blonde's got a point" Stork shivered. "Or he's finally gone over the deep end"

"Yeah" I sighed." But what would be the point in Skyla working for Cyclonis?"

"She wanted to get rid of Piper and she probably knew someone else who wants her too" Junko suggested.

"Dark Ace" I exclaimed. "She probably got in touch with him somehow, she couldn't speak to Cyclonis face to face, she'd have to prove herself"

"Yeah" Finn murmured. "But how are we going to get there without being detected, no doubt if Cyclonis has her they'll be maximum security measure"

"Good, then we fly to the Wayside tomorrow which is a good way from Cyclonia but not as far as here and we can take the skimmers the rest of the way." I stated taking charge once more. "Once we land at Wayside we'll make the final preparations." I got affirmative nods from everyone and returning a slightly nervous smile, I left the bridge to go outside again with Radarr accompaning me this time and sat with my back against the condor.

I was never really nervous before a mission to Cyclonia but this time I was extremely nervous, if it turned out that Piper was actually there we'd have to be extra careful, if Cyclonis wanted her she'd do anything in her power to keep her there but if things got out of control you'd never know what was coming.

Radarr chirp affectionately in my ear, I smiled "Yeah I know, we'll get her back" It was like he knew exactly what I was thinking but something else kept nagging me at the back of my mind that I tried to get rid of _'What if she's hurt?' _I'd never know what I'd do, it was partially my fault she was taken anyway. _'I should've been on my guard and protected her with my life' _

Radarr chirped again in front of me. I smiled "Thanks Radarr you always know what to say, can I ask you something?" I asked my co-pilot.

He nodded.

"Were you there when Piper went missing?"

He shook his head _no_. He began to make fluffy hand motions in the air and pretended to hold a stick.

_'Cotton Candy' _I nodded as he smiled. Turning away from Radarr I began to think again, it had only been hours since we realised she was missing but already it was awkward on the condor and it felt weird and frustrating knowing your girlfriend was missing and there was nothing you could do until the time was right but wish she was safe and sound. Looking into the starry night sky sighing, _'Tonight I'd be alone without her, it shouldn't be a difference I've always slept alone' _but there was a difference her room would also be empty and the condor would be quiet.

**Piper's P.O.V**

Cyclonis was still smiling at me, the smile never faltering but my brave facade was and I couldn't afford anything to happen to the team. Half shocked by me decision I said "F...fine but..but you can't h...hurt them!"

"Ah, just as I thought you would, welcome to the Cyclonians Piper" Cyclonis moved her eyes towards Dark Ace and stated "Get some new uniforms for our new crystal specialist and member" Nodding obediently he stood up swiftly and I stood up too about to follow him, _'I hope you guys understand why I did this' _I thought sorrowfully trying to hold in the coming tears.

"Oh and Piper, you will have no further contact with the Storm Hawks, if you do, they die and it will all be in your conscience"

I nodded and quickly walked behind Dark Ace, I couldn't hold the tears andy longer and I silently cried to myself as I walked back to my room.

"Hm, don't cry Piper, you'll forget about them soon enough" Ace snarled.

The problem was how was I going to prevent them from trying to rescue me, it was a lost battle and a pointless war, I might be breaking one of the rules but I had to set them straight._ 'Aerrow' _I thought lovingly, it was already the end and it had only just begun. Entering my room I went to my bed while the male talon went to fetch me some new cyclonian uniforms. I curled up in a tight ball and lightly cried to myself. What was going to happen.

**Skyla's P.O.V**

"Skyla, since you and The Dark Ace have proved yourself so valiantly you can work alongside him and supervise over Piper but let me make this clear, I do not tolerate mistakes or errors. Doing so will land you in my bad books and trust me you don't want to go there" She stated. "Dismissed"

"Thank you Master" I bowed. Exiting the room I was pleased that finally I'd be on the winning team and be a part of it all, soon the Storm Hawks were getting what they deserved, they'd be damaged when they heard of Piper _betraying _them. I'd be able to wear the Cyclonian emblem with pride. I smiled a bitter twisted smile, this was going to be good watching Piper fall bit by bit.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**R&R please, thanks.**


	11. The End of Something Good

**Thanks for the reviews guys and I know I haven't updated in a while but I'll make it up =]**

**Here's Chapter 11...**

**Enjoy...**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

It's been a few days since Piper went missing but we haven't made it to Cyclonian territory, I said to the others that we'd leave immediately to find her but something at the back of my mind told me to wait a couple of days. I tried to ignore it but it got too difficult to ignore so I told Stork we'd wait for about 3 days and if nothing turns up then we'd go with the original plan.

"Dude, what's the point, it's been two days and we've got nothing so far" Finn complained.

"We'll get something to go on soon" I stated dryly, I hadn't slept peacefully in the past day, whenever I did doze off it was only to awake an half hour later.

"All this time we're wasting could be critical, suppose she's hurt or worst yet, d..."

"Don't you dare say that, Piper's okay and we'll get her back!" I yelled at him.

"Guys just calm down, now is not the time to be at each other's throat, we need to stay focused." Junko calmed.

"Fine" I muttered walking off to my room. "They think I don't know what I'm doing"

_"Do you?"_ Turning around quickly I looked for the voice that replied, either I was dreaming or I just heard Piper's questioning voice.

**Piper's P.O.V**

50 hours on Cylconia and I already had everything I had on the Condor and more. "They must be worried sick" I mutter putting down a new pair of crystal goggles on a book titled _'Crystals'_ I missed Aerrow so much that at times I wanted to go up to Cyclonis and tell her go to the _'burning pits of hell'_ but I couldn't knowing she's got control over me.

I moved from my desk and sat in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection, I was wearing an exact copy of my Storm Hawks uniform only thing it had the Cyclonian emblem and it was dark blue and red. I was already tainted with their name so what was the point of putting the others in danger?

An idea suddenly struck me, there was no doubt that soon they'd be coming to rescue me and walk to their _'doom'_ as Stork kindly puts it. Standing swiftly to my feet I made my way to my new cupboard of crystals and took out a Message Crystal, it was the only way and I'd made up my mind.

Recording a message to The Storm Hawks, my voice was quivering but I knew it was the right thing. _'They wouldn't be angry with me, would they?'_ I thought to myself, I walked to the door and went in search of a talon.

"Yes Mistress?" I was like someone important all of a sudden and they spoke to me with respect but now it was to see how far their loyalty went to their superior.

"I'd like you to take this to The Storm Hawks" I stated confidently.

"Why may I ask?"

"It's a message from Master Cyclonis" I replied.

"Will do" He said taking the crystal from my hand heading to the hangar.

_Only time would tell._

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

Laying in bed for the past 4 hours anyone would say I was mad but right now I'd gladly welcome mad. I couldn't sleep, I just kept having images of Piper in a dark dungeon emotionally bruised and physically scarred. Sighing I sat up and went into the bathroom to sprinkle some water on my exhausted face when suddenly the alarm went off.

Arriving at the bridge in record time I asked the gadget specialist what was the matter.

"There's an oncoming vehicle and transmission" Stork announced. "Should we accept?"

"Yeah, just do it" I exclaimed impatiently, _'This could be the break through we need'_ I thought to myself as Stork accepted transmission.

"Message for the Storm Hawks" A foreign voice called.

"Go on" I probed.

"Message crystal" He repeated.

"I'm coming" I stated.

"Are you crazy, you don't even know who this person is and you're going out to meet him?" Finn asked completely bewildered.

"Whatever" I muttered walking out to the hangar but by the time I had mounted my bike the stranger threw an object in and sped off into the distance. Detaching myself from the seat of my skimmer I approached the crystal cautiously, gingerly touching it.

Being sure it was safe I gathered it in my hand and went back inside.

"Who delivered it?" Junko asked.

"I don't know but we should to listen to it." Setting it down on the briefing table, I activated it while everyone gathered around. What I heard next made my heart jump from my chest, it was Piper.

"Hey guys, I've got a few important things to tell you, I just hope after it all you'll understand" She took a loud breath before continuing. "I'm fine but if you are planning on coming to Cyclonia, where I am, you can forget it. I don't want to be r...rescued, and I'm joining Cyclonis, they understand me more than you can ever do, it would be better if you forgot about me and moved on. Aerrow, I realised that we're too different people and I could never like someone like you, we're just two different sides of a book page." And with that the message ended.

"Dude" Finn whispered his blue eyes swimming. "S...he she left us?"

"Aerrow?" Junko called my name but I was barely registering anything, I was transfixed by the crystal. "Aerrow?"

"What?" I finally answered.

"What do we do?" Junko asked.

"Didn't you hear? She said to leave her and forget about her. Do I have to spell it out for you!" I yelled at him.

"Calm d...down will you? It's not his fault, so don't take it out on him" Finn retorted.

"Whatever"

"Don't whatever me" He snarled. "Isn't that the answer you wanted, not so happy was it?"

"Just shut up!" I ordered him.

"Angry you lost your girlfriend? Well flashback, we lost a valuable member of our team!"

"Guys would you please stop yelling at each other, Piper wouldn't be happy" Junko coaxed.

"Don't mention her name in this Condor anymore" Finn and I yelled in unison.

"Think logically, suppose she's being blackmailed by Cyclonis?" Stork questioned.

"No Piper never went that low, no matter how hard things were" I hissed. "I'm going to reply to her damn message and she'll see who needs who"

**Piper's P.O.V**

45 minutes and counting, the talon hadn't returned yet. Then came a knocking on my door _'About time'_

"I've delivered the message crystal to the Storm Hawks, Mistress" He replied.

"Good, thank you very much" I said graciously closing the door while sighing. Well that was it, it's done.

There was another knock on my door seconds later.

"Hello?" I answered the door.

"Piper, the Master would like to see you" The Dark Ace ordered.

"Yeah" I swallowed shortly.

"Why so tense, did you do something you weren't suppose to do?" He asked smirking.

"No why do you ask" I returned.

"No reason" He stated as we approached the high arched door frame.

"Go on" He urged when I stopped.

"Hmph"

"I know you don't like me but you better get used to me being here" He smiled.

I entered the room cautiously and knelt in front of Cyclonis' throne.

"Piper" Cyclonis called.

"Yeah?" I answered shortly.

"You will answer me 'yes master' and not like you speak to your stupid Storm Hawk team-mates, so let's hear that again?" She demanded. "Wait, I made a mistake by saying team-mates, I meant ex team-mates."

"Y...yes Master" I scowled.

"Next time we meet we'll do a lesson on respecting your superior but for now I need to know why you sent a message crystal to those pathetic excuses that call themselves a squadron?" She smiled.

"They're not pathetic excuses" I muttered quietly to myself.

"Aren't they? Piper, I have ears everywhere and that disobedient streak you have will simply have to go" Cyclonis stated menacingly placing a crystal in her staff before activating it. A dark purple beam of light shot out and found it's way to my chest and suddenly I felt cold and could hardly breathe. Shortly after she deactivated it and eyed my shaking form struggle for breath.

"Are you okay Piper, did I hurt you too much?"

"No" I hoarsely replied.

"Good, now we've beaten around the bush far too long, tell me why you sent the crystal?"

"To tell t...them not to come look for me a..anymore and I...I'm never c..oming back to their t...team" I whispered.

"You're a very smart girl, but how do I know it's the truth you're telling me?" Cyclonis paused. "Maybe a visit to them w..."

"No! I am telling the truth, I swear!" I yelled looking up at her. The last thing I wanted was for her to hurt them, I'm holding my end of the bargain.

"See Piper, you fit in so well with us, here you can truly treasure your unique gifts, you're dismissed but think about disobeying me or disrespecting me, you can guarantee you'll get a higher dose of what you just recieved" She threatened seriously.

Slowly but uncomfortably, I weakly walked out of the room to where Dark Ace was stood waiting.

"Punishment?" He scolded.

"Sir" A talon called carrying something in his hand. "A Storm Hawk delivered this and said to pass it on to the Mistress"

"Give it here" Dark Ace stated. "A message. I wonder who it's from?" He was taunting me.

"Please give it to me" I whispered looking at it while my heartbeat sped up more.

"Why should I?"

"Please, just give it to me!" I begged, "It might be important"

"Take it, don't beg, we Cyclonians don't ever beg" He sneered before dropping it in my hands and walking away.

Hurriedly I walked to my room and sat on the bed activating the crystal. "It's fine Piper, we don't need you and I know it may sound immature but we'll find someone who's much more trustworthy and loyal to the team. The entire team also feels it was a good decision to make, especially Finn. Us never happened and I'm glad it won't continue" That was the end of the message.

"What?" I whimpered shocked at the reply and the amount of anger in his voice. _'This wasn't suppose to happen' _I know I didn't make it easy but they're replacing me. I threw myself backwards onto the bed and slowly began to sob. Aerrow's words kept circulating in my mind _'we don't need you' 'Us never happened' 'I'm glad' _

It was all too much and I got up and started to pace the floor, _'It's my fault, my stupid fault' _I yelled in my head, I'd put myself in this position and that's where I'm going to stay. _'I'm all alone' _Pushing book by book, crystal by crystal I cleared my desk onto the floor and sat in the chair sobbing, wishing Aerrow's arms were around me at this moment in time but I was dealt the wrong hand.

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

The air was calmly cooling my heated face, I was on my way back to the Condor, it'd just left the reply to Piper's message in the hands on a talon, I was sure she'd get the message. She'd done it to herself and now she deserve everything that was going to come to her.

I felt something warm trickling down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away, "I'm not going to cry for you Piper, ever" I said to the air. "We're going to move on like we did before and forget you, get another crystal specialist, not better than you because perfection comes with a price and we had to learn that the hard way!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R**

**I think this is the longest chapter so far in entire story, I just couldn't stop writing. =]**

**Thank you...=]**


	12. Forgotten Sister

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews**

**Sorry haven't updated in like a month but year 11 really piles on coursework and homework but I'm done with them.**

**Again I would have updated last week but I was in Spain for a week for a study trip (more like a vacation) but it was good and I hope to update a lot more.**

**Thanks to** **GoddessOfPhantoms for the main idea of Piper's idea...x =]  
**

**Enjoy chapter 12**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Its been about 5 months since everything happened and I'm still with Cyclonis, still thinking about the Storm Hawks, Aerrow but I'm an outcast to them. Pathetically I still find myself wishing that they'd still come get me and we'd go back to being a team and Aerrow would...would...

Sighing I took off the crystal glasses I was wearing and moved towards the window, I haven't seen or heard about them since I officially quit. I needed closure and I wanted it now, why did I wait so long? Pathetic. Swallowing harshly I took a lasting look into the Wastelands and made an exit from my room.

Walking down the hallway to Cyclonis' main room I thought about them until my decision resurfaced. Did I really want to forget them? The answer was yes and I wasn't going to wait another 5 months or a year. Arriving at the arch symbolising her territory I knock loudly and waited for an answer.

"Come in, Piper" The taunting voice replied from behind the door as it opened. Accepting the invitation I walked forward and knelt in front of her, it was becoming second nature to me. "What can I do for you today?"

"As you already know a few months ago I got in contact with the Storm Hawks" I paused looking at the suddenly interesting floor.

"Hmm" She encouraged me to go on.

"I've broken contact with them and now would like to serve y...ou further" The lump in my throat was back and seemed to be choking me. "Currently I am weak with memories of m...my ex-team, a...and would like to b...be rid of them.

Suddenly there was slight laughter and a thunderous clap of hands. "Piper, Piper. I am happy with your wish to conform but is this something you'd really want? What about Aerrow's smile, the Walop, Merb, the Monkey and the Idiot?"

"I...I have no need for that, i...it slows me down." I whispered solemnly.

"As you wish" She smirked triumphantly and stood up before me and motioned for me to stand also. Raising her staff in line with my forehead she chanted words. Words that caused my head to swim and eyes to widen.

Flashes of scenes unfolded before my eyes, when the Storm Hawks first became a squadron, Junko cleaning out our fridge, Radarr covered in green gunk, Stork wearing his anti-mindworms helmet. Finn setting up practical jokes wherever he walked, and Aerrow, just smiling at me but in an instant it was all blank and everything gone.

*************************************************************************************************************

Opening my eyes which I didn't realise I closed, my surroundings were unfamiliar but I knew who was stood next to me, holding me upright.

"Piper?" Cyclonis smirked again. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine but where am I?" I questioned looking around.

"_Dear sister_, you are home, remember in Cyclonia?" She smiled more evilly if it's possible.

"Oh" I smiled. "Home" The word brought a warm feeling to the pit of my stomach.

"It's just a short phase you've been going through this week, you'll be fine in a couple of hours." Cyclonis stated. "When you had a little rest I need you to go on a mission with The Dark Ace, up for it?"

"Yeah, what type of mission is it?" I asked completely bewildered about who was the Dark Ace.

"The Dark Ace and his assistant Skyla are your team mates"

"Right and the other question." I replied.

"I need you to pay a little visit to The Storm Hawks." My _sister_ smiled.

"What?" I asked a small smile tugging at my own lips subconsciously.

"Well, this squadron has been causing us so much trouble and I just want you to take a look at them and become acquainted. They know you but you haven't met them yet so now is your chance."

"Sounds fun, I'll leave now." I grinned.

"Good, Ace!" Cyclonis yelled loud enough for him to hear when he walked in and bowed in respect.

"You and Piper are going to pay the Storm Hawks a little visit and do as she says" She ordered, Ace looked at her with a puzzled and annoyed expression on his face.

"But..."

"Just do as she says!" Cyclonis barked as I glared slightly at him.

"She's on our side"

"Whatever, let's go" He called walking out of the room.

"In a while sis." I smirked and followed him out the door.

_'Everything's going to plan and better' _Cyclonis thought._ 'No thoughts of her ex-team and dangerous, it just gets better.'_

Arriving in the hangar I looked around for Dark Ace but no one was there, sighing I walked towards a dark red skimmer and sat on it.

"You nervous about meeting them?" Dark Ace's voice asked.

"No why should I be, I've never met them?"

"True" He replied smugly getting onto his skimmer and jetting out of the hangar. Following suit I sped off behind him in search of the Storm Hawks but from what my _sister_ told me it should be fun.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**Sorry it's a little short but I'm jet-lagged/coach-lagged/ferry-lagged/tired (Came back yesterday lol)**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Thanks...x =]**


	13. Pleased to Make your Aquaintance

**Thanks for the reviews again guys:  
biank-the-raven  
Abysilityy  
Midnight-Rose-Dew  
BlueDragon123  
Doilan  
Gatomon Fan 7  
Cowgirls Angel Rita  
Jenergy**

**Oh and Spain was lovely Doilan, it was hot for the first two days but it rained on tues 6th and flooded out the street while we were at our study session. **

**Then later on during the week it wasn't as hot as it could be, then my friend got pickpocketed in Barcelona but other than that it was great....a few of my roommates and guys friends and I had lots of drinks after hours it was cool and I fell off my window and almost knocked myself out. Enough of my rambling but thanks for asking Doilan lol =]**

**Anyway enjoy the 13th installment of Moment in Time...**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

5 months. Its been 5 months since we've been navigatorless and seen Piper. Her room's just the way she left it, untouched and neat as always. Maybe somewhere deep down I was hoping and waiting for her to come back to us, despite what I said to he,r but she never came.

I said to her that we'd get another team-mate better than her and more trustworthy but to be honest there's none like her and no matter how hard we tried we couldn't replace her even if she was a traitor. Growling to myself out of frustration I hid my face in my hands.

I still like her. I was making myself vulnerable and weak. I was letting my guard down. For Atmosia and The Storm Hawks. In the past months personally I think the team's grown and had to learn first hand that not everything stays perfect all the time. Especially Finn. He and Piper may have fought but they were like brother and sister and he took a devastating blow. Which was good to degree of making him more focused and determined but I don't think he'll every forgive her.

Finally standing from my bed which I've been sat on for the past hour I headed out to the bridge to get the stats from the Merb. Walking down the hallway I passed Finn's door which was ajar and peaked in. He was sat on his bed flipping through a music magazine with his music playing at a normal volume, something else that changed.

Arriving on the bridge Stork was scanning an area on a map which belonged to unsaid person.

"What's the stats, Stork?" I asked joining him around the table.

"Well, if you really must know, Junko's in the hangar bay upgrading the rides, again, Finn..." Catching sight of my puzzled expression he carried on. "Sorry, the condor's status and situation, we're headed back to Atmosia, The Sky Council needs to update their records of the squadron though they probably already heard."

"Yeah, anyway back..." Suddenly there was a high pitch beeping coming from over head.

"I didn't do it!" Finn yelled running into the room. I smiled in thoughtfully. Sometimes. The odd occasion Finn would be Finn.

"Its the alarm Finn." I explained. He nodded in realisation and set a stern expression.

"Two approaching skimmer. Red." Stork stopped.

"Get to your skimmers, now!" I ordered racing to the hangar with Radarr who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Arriving in the hangar I reached for my back to make sure my twin blades were secure and then set out into the mid-day. _'Damn.'_

"Storm Hawks, nice to see you again, it's been a while since I've seen you. Been busy I guess." Dark Ace asked.

"Not busy enough, what do you want?" I asked ignoring his companion.

"Nothing much, not a fight but an introduction."

"To what?" I was becoming easily annoyed and impatient with this waste of space.

"To this person, Piper. This is Aerrow, the leader of the Storm Hawks with his little monkey, Radarr. The blonde beside him is Finn and the big oak is Junko." Ace stated.

"I didn't know you took it to yourself to actually know our names." I smirk but uncomfortably. Whatever game he was playing we weren't going to rise to it.

"Why don't you just shut up and go back to the hole you disgraces crawled from!" Finn exclaimed from my right.

"Touchy touchy, dare I say it. Finn. That's no way to talk to friends." He laughed menacingly.

All through this little confrontation Piper hadn't said a word but look awkwardly between Dark Ace and our team. _'What is she up to?'_

"Whats the matter Piper, cat got your tongue? What do you feel resent, hatred cause that's what I'm feeling." Finn continued.

"What are you talking about? Do I know you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, if you want to move on don't pretend that you've completely forgotten us because trust me if I wanted to forget you, I'd do it in a heartbeat!"

This was going too far and had to stop or Finn would break.

"Don't you dare accuse me of whatever you're accusing me of. First of all I don't know you and or your team so don't go there because I will make you regret it." She yelled in match with him.

"So I'm guessing you don't remember your boyfriend either?"

"Finn stop." I stated.

"What are you going to do about it?" He questioned.

"I'm stopping this..."

"Nice, the Storm Hawks fight themselves. This is interesting but for now we've got to go." Ace dismissed turning on his skimmer.

"Run away, just like you always do see if I care!" The blonde concluded.

"Watch your back, knowing my sister she's got something good in store for this God forsaken squadron!" She laughed. "Bye." She waved and followed The Dark Ace back to Cyclonia.

*************************************

"Sister?" I questioned loudly back on the condor. "Why did she refer to Cyclonis as her sister?"

"Who cares?" Finn asked agitatedly.

"Finn, just calm down we need to think." I tried to settle him down but I could feel it wasn't working.

"That's just like you to say lover-boy, I can't believe you've still got feelings for that b..." The blue eyed blonde stopped abruptly as I moved up closely into his personal space.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" I dared.

"Why not...that bitch." Knowing exactly what he was gonna say my fist was already folded and ready for his face. If it wasn't for Junko then he would be facing the opposite direction of the sun permanently.

"Guys don't fight we need to clarify what exactly is going on. I also thought it strange that Piper was to call Cyclonis _'sister'_" Junko stated.

Sighing I moved backwards from Finn and retook my seat on the coach. "Could it be that Cyclonis is planning something against us?" I wondered aloud.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Finn muttered under his breath.

Ignoring his comment I continued, "Also Piper was acting odd, she was pretending she didn't know us at all, what advantage could that have?" I could feel the answer on the tip of my tongue but I was blank until Stork said something which made me tense .

"Cyclonis may have erased her mind and is using it to her own advantage." The room stayed quiet due to their new discovery and my heart sank.

"We've got to save her, that could have been why she left and sent the message." I announced.

"Aerrow, we've got to be realistic, if Cyclonis have already poisoned her mind then she'll be reluctant and from the way she was behaving, I'd say she's not coming back." The merb reasoned.

"Piper, she'll come back trust me. Soon she'll remember and come back." I whispered looking hopefully at Junko and Stork. Finn looked at me with deep concern and hope. He knew where I was coming from.

"Aerrow, we'll see where this leads but we can't guarantee that she'll remember anything and come back. It's been 5 months already." Junko said sadly. "If she came we'd be back to normal, like this never happened."

"Yeah, just hope." I thought sighing. _'She'll come back to us, won't she?'_

***********************************

**Piper's P.O.V**

"That blonde sharpshooter's so annoying, he wouldn't shut up." I ranted to Skyla in her room hours after the Dark Ace and I returned.

"I know what you mean, that squadron can be quite the trouble." She smiled slightly looking at me intently. "I want to have some fun Piper."

"Excuse me?" I questioned, what did she mean.

"What do you remember?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"About what?" I asked.

"Anything, just think deeply tell me. Here I'll even help you, I say some topics and you say what you think. Okay?" Skyla replied.

"Okay, go." I permitted.

"What do you think of Aerrow?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone especially my sister."

"My lips are sealed" She replied slyly.

"I know he's my rival or enemy but it feels like I know him and we were really close."

"Interesting. Junko"

"He looks like he can't even hurt a fly, he might look tough but I don't think he'd hurt anyone unless he really has to and again I feel like I really do know him."

"Weird or what?" Skyla stated getting up off the bed.

"I know" I sighed but looked towards her once again.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some snacks." She smiled and walked out the door.

**Skyla's P.O.V**

After leaving Piper's room I quickly made my way to Dark Ace's room.

**'Knock Knock'**

"Who is it?" A gruff voice exclaimed behind the door.

"It's me." I confirmed.

"What do you want?" He asked, the door didn't move.

"It's about Piper." The door opened slightly.

"What's going on?" Ace questioned coming into full view.

I know this may sound weird and maybe weird but I realised he was topless and I couldn't help myself but look intently at his chest down to his perfectly toned stomach leading down to...

"You were saying something." He interrupted my staring lesson.

"Erm, y...yeah she's beginning to remember things." I swallowed trying to divert my eyes from the prize infront of me.

"Things like what?" He replied in short sentences.

"Well it's not much but she might remember everything, she already feels like she knows them and was ranting on how annoying Finn was." I stated.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Master Cyclonis has very close tabs on her, now if you don't mind and are finished drooling I need to get back to what I was doing." Ace replied closing in the door.

"What were you doing if you don't mind my asking?" I replied cheekily.

Without answering he pulled the door aside and showed me different sizes of dumbbells strewn across the floor. "Enjoy" I smirked heading down to the kitchen to get the snacks and get back to Piper.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Heyy everyone...hope you enjoyed this chapter =]**

**So don't forget to review...even if it's to say my writing's crap just do =] (actually if it's for that reason don't, seriously, I'll report you and that's a promise)**

**Thanks in advance ..x**


	14. The End?

**Right guys...I'm sorry I haven't updated in looong while but I kept saying I'll update tomorrow and then something happens and I can't or just don't have the inspiration lol...**

**Also not an excuse but I permanently deleted this chapter accidentally too and recently restored it by downloading this thingy application that finds deleted files and here it is…**

**Anywho this is the second to last chapter and these last two chapters will be good I hope. I also hope you had a great Christmas holiday and New Year's too.**

**So enjoy Chapter 14...=]**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Piper, I called you in here because I have a very important mission for you and I hope you can complete it without mistakes." Master Cyclonis announced.

"Yes, I will carry it out without failure." I stated looking straight into her diabolic eyes.

"I thought you might, anyway, you remember the Storm Hawks right?" She asked approaching me with deliberate short steps.

"Do I? That blonde sharpshooter..."

"I didn't want to know about the sharpshooter, but a simple answer!" Cyclonis exclaimed tightly banging her staff on the dusty ground.

"Yes, I remember them." I chose my words carefully and bowed my head.

"We need to get rid of them, for once and for all. They've become too much a nuisance for Cyclonia and I trust you can do it?" She question walking in circles around me.

"I...I, why me?" I retorted unsurely of myself, there was a part of me that wanted to do it for my 'sister'? but then I don't want to hurt a single hair on their head but to protect them.

"Is there a problem with you doing it?" Her lips curled devilishly as she stood behind my tense form.

"No but I thought you'd want to finish them off yourself, considering you have such a past with them." I replied quickly.

"You're my sister and you'll do as I say, clear?"

"Yes"

"Master" She insisted.

"Master."

"Now we're clear, Dark Ace and Skyla have already set up the talons for immediate battle." Cyclonis went back to her throne and sat down thoughtfully. "Go!"

I collected myself and approached the big wooden doors and exited but before leaving I heard her mutter "Stupid girl could never be my sister, I'd kill her already" and that was followed by a mad cackle and I hurried my footsteps.

If she isn't my sister, what is going on and why am doing here? _'I'll ask Skyla' _I thought heading to the hangar.

**Stork's P.O.V**

"What do you think Cyclonis is planning?" The red-headed Sky Knight asked as I scanned over a book about fungus. 'The World of Fungus'

"Aerrow, you're letting your heart into your head and that can make things all the worse." I stated, what I've come to realise over the past few months is that Aerrow has become quite insecure since Piper's left and his leadership skills can take a tumbling at times and this was one of those times.

"What would you do if she came back?" He questioned averting his eyes from mine, I knew where he was getting at.

"Nothing, I would just let it all slip back the way it was before she left." Aerrow nodded in acknowledgement and sighed again.

"I know Cyclonis is planning something with her and I can't help but think it's not good!" He yelled in frustration.

"Knowing Cyclonis it is something, demeaning and horrid." I stated continuing reading my book.

"Would there be anyway for her to get back her memory, it's not like permanent amnesia, is it?" The Sky Knight quipped lowering his voice a little, in case Finn, I was guessed was nearby.

"It's not like amnesia, she'll remember bit by bit until it all returns to her, and the crystal that does that has been recorded that a victim's full memory does return eventually."

"So, she'll remember right?"

"More or so, yes but for now under the influence of Cyclonis she's very dangerous." I reasoned. "Just be aware of the Cyclonian's they never play fair."

"Hmm" He muttered loosing himself in his thought again. I could swear at times I was the team leader and he wasn't. I know I obsess about weird things but it matters when it comes to team.

**Piper's P.O.V**

"Skyla, am I really Cyclonis' sister? I know it might sound weird but I'm really confused." I stated mounting my skimmer.

"Yes, you are" Skyla answered making sure her staff was in securely.

"But I heard her saying..."

"Don't mind her, she's always like that." Skyla replied shortly as the talons flew ahead.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Dark Ace questioned starting his skimmer.

"Erm, yeah, let's go" It didn't feel right to go ahead with this mission but if it had to be done I had to do it and with that we set off. Within no time we were already in range with the Condor.

"Call your instructions." Dark Ace stated.

"Talons!" This was it. "Attack and take no p...prisoners!" Then with that order they began firing at the Airship.

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

Suddenly the alarms began sounding and soon enough everyone was assembled on the bridge.

"They're back." I announced as Finn and Junko headed for the hangars to get their rides. "Can you handle this alone?"

"I'm ready, until...yes I can" Stork replied, I can talk to him about anything and he answers sensibly but at times he's back to obsessing over germs and death and whatever negative things he can and biding him good luck I headed or my ride.

"Be careful team, this looks like a fight to the finish, we've never been against so many talons before." "Cyclonis was definitely planning something big." Finn announced gearing his ride.

"Right, whatever you do don't hurt Piper…" I shook my head firmly at the look on Finn's face. "It's not her fault she's behaving like this, Cyclonis is behind this." At that time the Cyclonians decided to shower us with another wave of attacks and we moved out.

"Aerrow, so nice to see you and what a pity it is to finally be getting rid of you." Dark Ace laughed bitterly.

"Too bad that won't be happening." I retorted unsheathing my blades and flew with the help of my co-pilot, Radarr, over to The Dark Ace's skimmer to land an attack.

"So upfront and personal." Ace sneered dodging the attack and slashing my on the shoulder.

"Shut up Dark Ace!" I yelled throwing attacks and slashes all over him only to have a few land on him but I looked much worse for wear than he did.

"Aerrow!" Finn yelled. "You need to focus, fighting blindly isn't going to help anyone especially not Piper." After those words he went back to battling the talons after him.

"Looks like you still have a tiny crush on our soldier Piper, you just don't know when to give up do you?"

"That's none of your business!" I screamed as my adrenaline drew to a different level, so much that it empowered me to hit Dark Ace directly square in the chest, rendering him limp as he fell from his skimmer. I didn't look back and went back to help my team in their battle.

They were holding up well and Junko had just knocked Skyla from the sky but she was caught by another talon and he retreated with the dark mistress unconscious.

_Where was Piper? _

_Piper?_

_Shit!_

Piper was with Finn and it didn't look too friendly, after what he said and I told him on the Condor he goes and battles her, "Finn!" I yelled to catch his attention and dodged a talon's attack knocking him off balance.

Finn turns to look at me then delivers a final blow to Piper's head with one of his crystal arrows knocking her out and off her skimmer. _What did he do? _

**Piper's P.O.V**

As we reached the Condor's site Ace told me to just finish them and not to think anything about it and my sister was going to reward me. I ignored him and tried to stay clear of the battle as the Storm Hawks emerged from their Condor. I had a feeling we had a deep connection and didn't want to get involved and what Cyclonis had said was still ringing through my ears _"Stupid girl could never be my sister, I'd kill her already" _

I watched the fight as Aerrow and The Dark Ace battled it out and finally leaving Aerrow the standing victor. As I sat there on my skimmer a piercing pain enveloped from my back and I closed my eyes to suppress the pain.

"Don't like it when you're the one on the other side of the battle, do you _Piper?"_ Finn exclaimed looming around me with his weapon.

"What? Listen I don't want to hurt you, I just need to lie low before I get reported to my sister." I stated, why was I even telling him this?

"_Sister?" _He spat the word out offensively. "If anyone was your sister they'd probably kill themselves with the way you abandon family and friends, Aerrow? You just don't care and never did to be honest."

"I don't even see what Aerrow saw in you?" He argued while giving a disgusted snort. "You shouldn't be allowed to live after what you did, its inhumane. Leaving a boyfriend, friends and f…family, no one in their right mind would do such a thing, but you did!" He wrinkled his nose in a disgusted gesture or maybe an attempt to not cry.

"You're done here Piper."

I was speechless, what was happening, my world was twisted. At first I was told to believe I was Cyclonis' sister and I'm beginning to feel and think I'm not and now what he may be implying that I was part of their team?

"Finn, I honestly don't know what's going on and where I fit into all of this and what's going on but I think you might be mistaken, I…I don't know where I belong." I whispered.

"It's all about you again don't you, you like messing around with Aerrow don't you? He's like putty when he's with you and would do anything for you but you don't care, you never did!" Finn lounged for me and I raised my staff to block the attack, time was spent evading his attacks and trying not to hurt him, why? A gut feeling.

I let my guard down for a minute as Finn and I caught our breaths, I raised my staff again as Finn came at me again with an unexpected move and instead of hand to hand combat he fired a crystal arrow at me and I didn't have enough time to evade it and it connected to its target.

Everything was going by slowly and a lone though went through my mind, Aerrow, Stork, Radarr, Junko…Finn. Then there was darkness.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Hey…hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am truly sorry for letting you wait so long for this chapter, chapter 15 will be up soon.**

**I hope this makes up for time lost. :]**

**Also thanks so much for all the reviews I've recieved since I began this series.**

**Thank you for R&R…x**


	15. Remember Me

**Right oh, guys this is the final chapter of this series. I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and complimenting me on this amazing story and I'm sad to end it but don't worry there might definitely be a sequel and you'll see why. I also am very very sorry for the long wait, I had exams and had major writers block and enrolling into college for September etc.**

**But for the last time…**

**Enjoy Chapter 15.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Get out!"

"Aerrow?"

"I said get out Finn, I'll deal with you in a minute!" I yelled at the blonde Storm Hawk. Was he even worthy of being called a Storm Hawk anymore?

"Whatever." Finn exited the medical bay maybe to his room or wherever he pleased. I was annoyed. Furious. Confused but worst. Betrayed. Again.

I still don't know what was going through Finn's mind when all that happened, I turned around and Piper was falling, falling out of my reach, out of my world but I'd got to her in time. _Just_.

**Flashback.**

"_Piiipppeerrr!" I yelled as I watched her fall, it was all slow motion and there she was slipping from my fingers again. Could I stand it anymore? It had to be karma and it wasn't good. I yelled her name as if it was the last breath I was exerting and it brought me to tears._

_Quickly and forcefully I turned my skimmer around darted in Finn's direction, a race against time to save her. Nearing Finn I then pressed down on my skimmer gearing it and speeding up the motor to close the gap between Piper and I. Cursing to myself I knew I wasn't going to reach her in time and without thinking jumped off the skimmer, diving to catch her._

_I seriously hoped Radarr caught on to what I was doing or we both would be goners. Reaching with all my might I grabbed Piper around the waist and pulled her close, I wasn't going to lose her again._

_Within no time I heard the sound of a skimmer descending to my side and I grabbed on to pull myself up with one arm, it was challenging but anything to keep Piper safe._

_I geared up my skimmer again thanking Radarr and headed for the Condor. "Fall back Storm Hawks, it looks like they've retreated." And sure enough the Talons and Cyclonians were heading back, probably because most of their most powerful sources have fallen._

_Immediately on arrival back on the Condor I yelled for Stork to help. I hope nothing life risking happened to her or I might never forgive Finn. Ever_

**End Flashback.**

"Aerrow, you should get some rest, you've been here for 5 hours straight, take a break." Stork replied shaking me from my reverie.

"I can't, I'm not moving until she wakes up." I replied stubbornly closing my fists protectively around her hand.

"Aerrow, just go, I'll be around, I promise to update you on anything about Piper when she wakes up." The Merb reasoned gently patting my shoulder. I looked up from Piper's face which I'd been staring at for the past hours and looked uncertainly up at the Pilot.

"Promise?" I asked shallowly.

"Promise Aerrow and Junko's room is near by, we'll all keep an eye or two out for her." He replied again taking a glance towards the sleeping navigator.

"Thanks" And with that I slowly got up, ran my hands through my hair and took one last lingering look towards my sleeping beauty and left the room.

I slowly walked down the hallway and it seemed to take an eternity before I stopped hesitantly in front of Finn's room where blaring music could be heard from the other side of the door. I grunted and swiftly kicked the door in an attempt to let out some of the steam building up in me every time I heard his name or anything to do with him. Sighing quietly I stumbled to my room and shut the door collapsing behind it in a failed attempted to keep my wits together and stay strong for what was going to come, be it good or bad.

For the first time in days, maybe weeks since I last let out my feelings it all came flooding back and hit me like a tsunami and my chest hurt. It felt as though someone was squeezing my heart and wouldn't let go. Soon enough before I knew it my body was quivering with sobs and my hands found its way to my face.

She was back wasn't she? Then why am I so upset and _crying_? Things will go back the way they were before, they just have to. I sat there for minutes talking to myself until one thought leaked into my mind. _"Why did he do it?" _I scrambled from the floor and exploded from my room and towards Finn's.

I didn't ask or wait for an invitation but just barged in and towered over his figure that was laid on the bed.

"What do you want now? A failed attempt at kicking in my door not enough for you?" Finn asked full of sarcasm not turning his eyes away from the comic in his hands.

"Why did you do it?" I simply asked. "I'm not starting anything, I just need to know your reason.""Yet." He stated swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "You're not starting anything yet." I stayed quiet and asked again, "Why?""Why didn't _you_? Everyone was apprehensive of letting her come back or even contact her again, but you always took us back to square one, even after her rejection message to us." He smiled smarmily.

"She didn't reject us…""No she rejected you didn't she, but you couldn't handle it and thought of everyway possible for us to get her back even if it meant endangering the team. You just don't care about anyone but yourself and _Piper_" Finn spat the name out like venom and that was the last straw.

"What about you Finn, eh. We, the rest of the team handled it in a civilized manor but you had a complete ego makeover and suddenly you think you're better than all of us!" I retorted as calmly as I could but the anger was boiling up in me like a heated kettle.

"That's the beauty of it Aerrow. Everyone's better in their own way but _I'm _better than you and I made a decision out there today. You don't give Cyclonians special treatment, Cyclonians are Cyclonians, they're all the same!" Looking at his wry smile I took a step back. _But _there was something else behind his eyes, regret? Hurt? Getting angry wasn't going to solve anything. Maybe it was time for a new approach.

"Finn, why?" I asked again, he glanced at me but then looked to the wall with a scoff.

"I already answered you." He replied quietly.

"Come on Finn, why? Don't you remember the good times, getting Piper riled at every little thing?" I took a seat on a random chair in the room facing him. "She would really get mad." I looked at him again but this time he seemed tense and as if he was trying to hold back something.

"Remember a few months ago when you and Junko almost threw Piper overboard and she deliberately spoke to Junko and ignored you more?" I knew that wasn't the correct story but maybe it could make him join in.

"Junko threw her in the air and I doused her with a bucket of ice cold water." Finn corrected smiled softly at the memory. It was quiet for a few minutes, I let him stay with his thoughts until he was ready to speak.

"I…I didn't mean it." He said suddenly twiddling with his hands. He suddenly held his head and shoved his face into his open palms.

"Finn?" I questioned about to run to his aid.

"No, it's my fault, you're right! All I've every done to Piper was hurt her? She treated me like a brother and this is how I reward her, killing her!" He exclaimed.

"Finn you didn't kill her, she's going to be okay." I tried to convince him.

He got up and walked over to the corner of his bed, trying to hide in the little space. "See even you don't believe that. Aerrow, what have I done?""I remember a deep hatred for her when she showed up with the Cyclonians and all I wanted to do was _kill _her. My head was so straight and I had set myself up to do it!"

"Why did you want to kill her?" I asked, finally hearing the confession from Finn was than I thought it would be, it was terrifying knowing that a team-mate of ours was just waiting for the opportunity.

"I loved her." He whispered. My world crumbled. I had heard enough and was about to walk out of the room. "I loved her like my own sister and the bond was there, the fighting, the pranks and all our squabbles. I liked seeing her reaction."

I took my seat again and nodded in understanding. He was betrayed and took it worse than we all did.

"When Piper left I couldn't believe it. At first, meaning a month after she left I still had some hope that she would come back and sometimes found myself sitting around the Condor waiting for her to show up, but it never happened." Finn gave a little laugh but then it turned to a frown.

"I just wanted her back so bad that eventually I gave up and was so angry with her that it came to the point of never wanting her to come back, and I would hurt her just the way she hurt me. Aerrow, my life as a kid was not very happy and being a part of this team turned it around."

I just sat there taking in all Finn was explaining and I sat in silence as her cried silently to himself. I wouldn't have know he was crying because it was so soft, I only took note of it because his body shook. I took in the sight and I ached for normalcy. Everyone grieved differently and this was Finn's, after keeping it in for so long he snapped, he didn't mean for it to happen, he loved Piper just like the rest of us.

I got up and patted his shoulder as best as I could. "I'm sorry how I treated you Finn, it's just, I thought you didn't care and it angered me." I stated shortly. "She's going to pull through and soon enough things will go back to normal."Finn nodded and I thought it was time to leave him alone to comfort himself. I quietly got up and exited the room to mine. Lying on my bed I let out a huge sigh, now that was sorted it was all up to her to just wake up. '_Hurry up Piper, we need you. I need you' _

**3 Days later**

"Aerrow! Aerrow!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, someone was yelling my name. Opening my eyes I looked for the person that called me. My room was dark so I guessed it to be about 3 in the morning.

"What is it?" I asked drowsily finally recognising the voice as Stork.

"It's Piper, you need to come now, she's awake." He as I heard those magic words I leapt out of my bed and towards her room where we had moved her to a couple of days back.

"Aerrow, before you go there's something you should know…." I was already out of the door before I could properly reply to Stork. Soon enough I was in her room and the light shone beautifully on her tanned skin. She looked so alive. Before I knew it I scooped her into my arms taking in everything about her and it was ecstasy.

"Piper." A whisper came from behind me, when Finn arrived I had no clue but it didn't matter, Piper was awake.

"Get off." A little voice demanded and my arms were shrugged from around her.

"Piper?" I asked, her eyes were the soft and gentle ones I knew, however there was confusion in them.

"I'm sorry Piper. I didn't mean what happened, it wasn't suppose to happen!" Finn exclaimed from beside me.

"Do I know you?" She asked suddenly that made the temperature in the room drop to the minuses.

"It's temporary amnesia." Stork stated approaching us.

"What do you mean. She doesn't know us ?" Finn asked looking between Stork and Piper.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Do you know your name?" I asked looking at her once again.

"It's Piper." She said.

"She knows her name and past, I asked her before you came in. The rest is foggy and not there." Stork said looking sympathetically at me.

"Do you know who we are?" Junko spoke up from the back.

"Apparently you all are the Storm Hawks from Atmosia." Piper stated, she didn't seem to be putting up a front or fight against us which was good but where did this leave us?

"Piper?" Stork called. "You have temporary/partial brain amnesia. You are originally part of the Storm Hawks, our navigator and second in command. I am Stork, this is Finn and Aerrow and that's Junko." "Hi." Junko was the only one to greet her.

"Hi." She replied while nodding at what Stork said.

"Can she be cured." I asked suddenly.

"It's not a disease Aerrow." He corrected. "However it's temporary, so with time it'll come back, maybe a few days, weeks, months or even years, but the longer it takes it might not return."I sighed, the room again in silence and Finn nowhere to be seen. _'He's probably in his room again.' _"Well the only thing we have to do is help her to remember one day at a time, that is if she wants to stay?" I had to bring up to most hurtful thought.

"Would you like to stay?" I asked Piper.

"Yeah, that would be nice considering I don't know where I am." She smiled. It was torture but it was a new and trying beginning that everyone would have to become accustomed to. We got her back once and we'll do it again.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Well guys there it was, the last chapter of Moment in Time but there will be a sequel! If I know how to but it in words it will be up today or the week-end but at the latest next week. Sorry if the ending was a disappointment, I liked it but I hope you did too. Again thanks for all the loyal followers and I hope to see/read you back at the new sequel! :D

Don't forget to R&R…x.


End file.
